Raven's Wing II: Secrets
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Someone is trying to find out the secret identities of the Ronins, and it isn't some supernatural force. With finals, a cruel prankster, and two more 'guests'... what are Ronin and Co. to do?
1. Chapter One

"These warriors have saved Japan several times from annihilation. Why is it so important that we hunt them down now while it is peaceful? If they have not shown themselves to the public, then maybe they don't want to be found." The young male voice sounded over the table as pictures of warriors in unknown samurai armor were spread across the table.

"Because." The smooth feminine voice replied. "If they are able to take this armor and do this much damage to a city with it, then we have to find out what they are about and if they plan on doing anything else with that armor. You saw how the city was practically destroyed. Who knows what they are capable of? We, the operatives in this section are sworn to Japan's protection. If that means finding these people and questioning them in depth about their abilities, then so be it."

A door swung open at the far side of the room and another figure entered. A man, older by a couple of decades than the younger man and he was carrying a folder with him. Looking at the two he nodded. "It can only be assumed that they know each other fairly well and have stayed in contact. We will have to be careful about this. We think we know what city they are all in or around, so we are canvassing the area for information as we speak."

----

Indeed, as the meeting progressed operatives were practically combing Toyema for any indication as to the whereabouts of the five people with the armor. It would be hard to miss since armor like that would be easily remembered. Unfortunately for the operatives, it turned out that most of the city's population had no idea what they were talking about. It was as if they never existed, or the population was under mass hypnosis to forget the events that had destroyed their city a few years ago.

One of the operatives got a lucky break as he was walking by a school, a sharp eyed youngster saw the picture sticking out of their pockets and ran up to them. Looking up at them he asked. "Why do you have a picture of the armors?"

"Why do you want to know? Do you know them?"

"Kinda, I was left behind in the city when it was practically leveled. I saw them once in a while, while I was in hiding and I would remember armor like that anywhere." Now one thing could be said about the kid. He may have been young, but he was smart and something about the men told him that if they were after the armors that saved his life and the city, then something wasn't right. 

Yulie was that way and he knew that the Ronins did not want to be found. They just wanted to live in peace when they could; it was a full time job defending the world from the evils that the rest of mankind wasn't ready to face. And Yulie was ready to keep their secret for a long time.

At Han'a High school some students were preparing the school for the graduation. Some banners were being set up although there were still some weeks left before the end of the year. Shary reached up and hung up another banner on the wall in the hallway. She leaned against the wall as she tried to get her balance on the tall ladder before she decided to climb down.

~I can't believe this. After all I've been through I'm still afraid of these dumb heights.~ She groaned inwardly and forced herself not to look down as she slowly made her way down the ladder. ~At least that was the last one.~

Kento was at the bottom of the ladder holding it steady as she pinned up the banners. Smiling up at her he still couldn't believe that they had been going out for almost a year.

Cale had moved to the Mortal realm full time to move in with Shary and after they had talked to Sage's family, they were living together as a family in her house. As they worked out the kinks in the relationships with each other they found that the common bond of having family to rely on was the biggest push for all of them to work through. 

Sage had opened up a little more, but he was still very formal in school and when the guys asked him why that was he smiled slightly. "Can't have the ladies flocking over me now can I?"

Ryo's comment about it already being too late for that was laughed at. They finished a guys night out and Sage had to be home early to help Shary with homework and rehearse for another round of competitions.

Sage and Rowen were on other ladders about the school hanging banners and preparing for the senior class bash. While they were there, Ryo and Cye were selling tickets for the prom. The senior class advisor had gotten smart about having two of the best looking boys sell tickets to the event as they had sold more than any other pair of sellers except for Carrie and Nikki. The two girls were selling the tickets to the guys faster than the class advisor could keep up.

Carrie and Cye were going to the prom as a couple and it was obvious to everyone that Kento and Shary were going. Sage hadn't decided whom he was going with but he had purchased a pair of tickets from Nikki anyway to be prepared. Ryo had received permission to bring Kayura to the dance and so was already prepared to have to take her out shopping for a dress since he wasn't sure if she would have something for the evening. 

Even Rowen had a date for the night. A girl from one of his advanced classes asked him to go with her and he of course turned the invitation around so that he could buy the tickets. The only one of them that didn't have a date was Nikki. She claimed that she wasn't going and none of them could figure out why.

Ladders were being put away as the group met up at the storage facility to walk the route home. Looking at Shary, Sage was surprised to see Cale waiting for them at the door. The look on his face wasn't good and he knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of his dark counterpart until they all got home and had time to talk. 

Shary just silently nodded to him. Something was up and it didn't seem like good news. Then she smiled at Kento as they linked hands. Everyday she kept thanking the high heavens for letting her live to experience this life. She turned to her friends and asked what the plans were for the prom once more. She and the girls still had to go shopping for dresses later.

As they all replied Nikki just shook her head. "I am just going to curl up with a good book in my chair and read the night away." There was a despondent tone in her voice as she turned to start walking home. She always did that alone, no one usually thought anything of it until today. Ryo and Rowen looked at each other and shrugged. No one knew why she was so insistent on not going to the prom. 

Kento looked after her worriedly. He had never known his friend to act like this before and it was starting to scare him that there were times that he couldn't get her to laugh. He desperately wanted to know how he could help her, but he had no idea how to go about it for the time being.

"I'm worried about her," Shary said softly, voicing everyone's thoughts. "I've never seen her act like this."

"We know but she refuses to say what's wrong," Cye said softly. "Maybe... she needs to work this out on her own. She knows we'll be there for her no matter what." 

The others nodded in agreement and started walking home. It was getting late in the evening and they all had homework and tests to work for. Sage thought about Kento's friend and everything that had happened recently when her change of mood became noticeable. 

Not understanding everything that had happened in that last few weeks the group was startled as Ryo's cell phone began to chatter. Picking it up he answered and a surprised look washed over his face after a few moments of listening. As the familiar troubled look settled over his eyes he thanked the caller and hung up.

Looking at the others he sent a piercing look at the triplets as his gut feelings were telling him that Cale already knew what he had just found out. "I think we all need to go to Shary's house for a study session."

"But, I promised Ma, that I would be at the restaurant…" Kento was cut off as Ryo repeated himself.

"I think we need to go to Shary's for a _study_ session." Kento thought a moment and nodded. "Alright. Let me call them when we get there k?"

Sage nodded to Kento as they walked up the front walk to the Manor house. Entering, Sage and Shary headed to the kitchen to start preparing snacks as Kento headed for the phone to call his folks to tell them that he wouldn't be there. The others got settled into the living room for what seemed to indicate a very long discussion. 

Soon the two returned from the kitchen and passed the tray of snacks and drinks around to everyone and settled down. Everyone was as comfortable as they could get and they turned their attention to their friend/leader. "Ryo... what was the call about?" Rowen asked.

"That was Yulie. I swear that kid just stand there and attracts trouble. Fortunately for us, this was a good thing for him to get into this time. Turns out that there are some guys out wandering around the city looking for five people dressed in unknown Samurai Armor. Three guesses who they are looking for." Ryo's face darkened as his voice dropped. 

Cale nodded to Sage and Shary. This was what he needed to talk to them about. None of them were safe now as these looked like men that could cause more trouble for their civilian selves than any one of them wanted to take on.

Shary silently spoke to her brothers, say that afterwards they would all talk and try to figure something out. There was no way she was going to let these unknown people find out who the Ronins were. 

"Not good. This is not good at all," Cye said quietly. He was hoping no one would ever try to look for them but he knew the day would happen.

"So what do we do now?" Kento asked him and everyone else in the group. He knew that these people were definitely interested in the armors but for what purpose was the main issue. This was a secret that had to keep among themselves only.

"Well, Yulie has already alerted Mia and I can only assume that Cale here has alerted the other Warlords in the Dynasty." Ryo paused as Cale nodded his affirmative. 

"Then the only one that knows about us and doesn't know about this situation would be Nikki." Ryo's eyes got really big as he realized the import of what he just said. "Damn, we have got to find her and fast!"

That got everyone on their feet. Some decided to see if they could catch her before she reached home while the others stayed here. It occurred to Shary though that for as long as she had known them all she knew very little about Nikki. She hoped that her friend was all right. And she hoped that they would find her in time.


	2. Chapter Two

The above-mentioned Nikki was at that moment in the process of inhaling a rather large meal at the expense of a good-looking young man in a suit. About half way through her meal she looked at him carefully and asked in a quiet voice. "Why are you being so kind?" 

"Please do not take this the wrong way, but you looked hungry, as well as intelligent. I wish nothing more than to ask you a few questions over your meal." The gentleman sat back and watched her digest that last little bit of information. 

Nikki looked at him very carefully and slowly brought up her other world sight. She could sense nothing off him except careful neutrality. A man to be watched for certain. Nodding that she would agree to listen to the questioned she kept her eyes on the man as she ate.

"I merely wish to know if you have seen any thing like this in the last few years." Pulling a picture out of his pocket he slid it across the table to her. As she picked it up she had to viciously suppress her start of wonderment at how he had managed to get this shot of the ronins. Fortunately they were all in full armor and fighting so it made it harder to identify them. But she nodded slightly. "I have seen the legends about these armors. What do you want to know about them?"

Her carefully neutral stance was cultivated to draw information out before the giver realized what he had said. Fortunately this young man seemed too young to know How she was using this trick. Unfortunately for her, He knew about the trick, and was using a version of it on her. She had just tagged herself to be watched by her admission that she knew about the legends of the armors. That in itself had given a valuable piece of information to the operative. 

As they continued to talk the food and polite conversation started to wear at her carefully raised shields and she started to relax. She still watched what she had said, but the operative knew that he was well on his way to gaining a valuable informant. 

Ryo and Rowen were walking down the street when they felt something. Being around Nikki had made them sensitive to her type of shields. They peeked into the window of a restaurant and saw their friend talking to a stranger in a suit. They looked at each other.

"So what now? If we just go in and get her it'll bring attention to us," Rowen said quietly. He narrowed his eyes some as he thought. "That guy... I don't like him. He might be connected to the ones looking for you know..."

Ryo nodded back. "I know, that's why we have to trust her for now and hope that she doesn't let this guy get to her head. We can try to get a hold of her through Dais or Kayura a little later. We have to warn her some how." Looking up at the sign on the restaurant he smiled. "Hey Rowen, you hungry?"

The archer looked at him strangely before breaking into a smile. Together they entered the restaurant and sat as a table near the one that Nikki and the suited young man sat at. They looked like ordinary customers as they looked through the menus. 

Nikki had been watching the man so carefully even as she was relaxed now that she didn't even notice Ryo and Rowen enter the restaurant until Rowen nudged her with his mind. Excusing herself to the restroom she walked by Ryo and Rowen's table. Casually glancing at them she knew that had something to tell her and it was important enough for them to track her down.

As she headed for the rest room Ryo took out a pad of paper and started writing in dynastic script the warning and that she was to either contact them or Dais and Kayura as soon as possible. As she came back out looking a little more alert she palmed the message as Ryo stood and accidentally bumped into her as he headed for the restroom.

Rowen studied the young man who was sitting with her. He looked slightly older than them; maybe a year or two but his attitude and posture suggested that he was trying to act much older than he appeared. He looked up as the waitress came back with his and Ryo's orders and decided to wait until his friend got back before eating.

Another thing that bothered him about the guy was that he was wearing a sharp suit that he only saw high executives in businesses where. Or even those agents like in National Security or such. Those thoughts made him think twice. Maybe he was just getting paranoid but with someone trying to find them they couldn't risk overlooking anything.

Ryo came back and they started eating. As the meal progressed Nikki wrapped up her conversation with the man and stood up. Paying the bill she walked out of the restaurant and down the street. The man tried to follow her, but as soon as she hit a busy intersection of people she melted into the crowd of people and opened a small gate and walked back to the dynasty. 

It was dark there as it was in the mortal realm and she looked around for Kayura, who always seemed to know when she was there. She didn't have to look much as the sober faced last of the ancient's clan came forward and drew the young priestess out of the entry room and farther into the castle to talk.

Ryo and Rowen finished their meal and as they passed the table where Nikki sat they found that the man was gone as was expected, but something did not sit right with them as they headed back to Shary's. Ryo pulled out his cell phone and called Sage who was sitting at the phone to take messages through the night.

He relayed the all-clear message and everyone relaxed for a little bit. Now all they had to do was wait for Rowen and Ryo to come back for a full report as to what happened at the restaurant.

It was later when the two Ronins returned back to their friends. Everyone grew tense at the mention of the stranger and immediately did not like it one bit but they trusted Nikki to be safe since Ryo had given her the note. But something still wasn't right. Like who the man was and why was he questioning their friend.

Shary looked out the window as the others began to talk about what to do. So far what they did know was that these people only knew of the Ronin armors and not the Warlords or her's and Carrie's. That was a good point for them but they still had to be very careful. She absently traced the bands on her wrists, feeling them grow warm to the touch. 

Carrie was uneasy about the whole situation and was all for haring off to the dynasty for a vacation. She couldn't do that however as she knew that if she left, it would leave her mother vulnerable to whomever was looking for their friends. However, if Shary, Kayura, Cale, Sekhmet, Dais and herself were to be found out. They would all have to go to the dynasty just to be able to live in peace. 

The troubled look haunted the edges of her eyes and she thought of plans and counter plans for a group of people, they did not even know who were looking for them for an unknown purpose. Somehow, the need to know what they wanted the Ronin armors for niggled at her mind and she stood and quietly walked out to the back yard. In the quiet darkness she quietly donned her subarmor only to be scared out of her skin by a hand on her shoulder. 

As she whipped around she saw Cale looking at her with concern. "Going after them now is not something we can risk. Give them time to show their hand first, then we will be able to gauge their abilities better and know how to combat this threat to our existence." He murmured quietly

"You aren't a guardian Cale. And you of all people in this house should know what the Ninja are capable of. I just plan on finding out a few facts before I do anything that would cause the trouble I had in mind." Cale let her go knowing that if he caused a ruckus now, he would either a) get his ass kicked, or b) have Cye out there in a flash ready to kick his ass.

As she disappeared into the shadows she thanked him and kept going as the warrior of shadows walked back into the house.

The group all looked at Cale as he came back in with no Carrie. He just nodded to them, saying in his own way that she would return and she would be careful. They all trusted her to be careful but they still couldn't' help but worry. She was their close friend and even more. Raven would watch over her as well.

"Our best bet is just stay on our guard and keep our eyes and ears open," Ryo told everyone. It was the only thing they could do right now. "And if one of us finds something out just try to get a hold of one of us and we'll pass it down. And once in a while we'll meet here. Agreed?"

The others nodded. This was a completely different enemy to face. This one was human on the outside and on the inside. Rowen's mind was going as fast as it had when he was in the Dynasty. He had suspicions as to who was looking for them, but since he did not have enough evidence he was going to have to be careful as to how he gathered his evidence. That and a discussion with Yulie was going to prove interesting. 

For a kid he had a good memory, most likely from having to keep his own eyes open for danger to not only him, but for the Ronins as well. It was a circle, they all protected each other. But now the game was raised to higher stakes and Yulie had talked to Mia and now knew what the stakes were in this mammoth game of hide and seek. As everyone dispersed for the night no one noticed the person watching them from a distance away. 

Everyone chose a room in the large mansion and were all already in bed or preparing to do so. No one touched the room that had been stained all those years ago. Instead they had turned it into a type of storeroom with furniture it once held somewhere else in the mansion. No one spoke of what happened that year ago but they never forgot it either. 

Shary was just lying in bed with the lights off. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. So much was happening right now and they all had a new enemy. But the only problem was that it was human like them and they didn't know why they were searching for the Ronins. She sighed and rolled onto he other side, staring out her window. The moon was high in the sky and as she gazed at it her eyes became heavy. Soon she closed her eyes and was fast asleep. One of the silver bands around her wrists shone when the moonlight touched it and began to glow. The other began to glow as well. They pulsed softly with the hidden power behind it as the kanjis in the hemispheres flickered. 

Sage and Cale went to their rooms, which were on either side of Shary's, and as they went to bed Sage too stayed awake, the air in the room seemed to weigh down on him for some reason. Why did people have to do this to them. They were protecting the world and in the between times they just wanted to live as normal lives as possible. 

But people were curious creatures and as he thought about the general curiosity he couldn't help but wonder if fear was a result of curiosity or if curiosity was a result of fear. Running these thoughts in a circle in his mind he fell quickly to sleep. 

Cale slept quietly almost immediately. It was dark in his room and it was here he was most comfortable. However with the knowledge that he was being hunted, he slept lightly and stirred fitfully at the abnormal sounds of the city that he still had not had time to get used to from his days in the Dynasty.

The others were in the same position except Ryo who had decided to head out to Mia's and give White Blaze a new set of instructions and update Mia as to what was going on. This was going to take a full team effort on their part. But as everyone slept, no one noticed their orbs glowing softly with the Kanji, softly lighting each room.

As the grandfather clock struck the midnight hour the soft chimes echoed throughout the mansion. Normally it never bothered the three main occupants of the large place but this time it was different. Slowly and one by one they all opened their eyes only to find themselves not in the bedrooms. They were in a large field that was covered in golden sand. The sky was an unnatural color of blue with what looked like a moon and a sun shining at the same time. And what was more was that they were all in full armor, faceplates locked down in place.

"Everyone!" Ryo called to his friends and they all gathered in a large circle, looking around warily. "Man where are we?"

"I think... we're in the Dream Zone," Shary said quietly. "Someone, or thing, brought us here but why put us in full armor. I don't get it." She looked at her armor and her bands. They were glowing softly.

Sage nodded confirming that suspicion. "Looks like it is time for another lesson. Remember the last time we dreamed like this?" Sage referred back to the days of the battle with Talpa when their former mentor, the Ancient One, sent them on training lessons. 

Rowen nodded, but something still didn't feel right. Carrie wasn't there for one and he could plainly see Cye looking for the warrior of SilverRaven. ~Not all of us are accounted for.~ He sent along the armor link. There was no way he was going to set this all out in the open until they knew exactly what they were dealing with.

~Not good. Why didn't Carrie come also? Why just us?~ Kento thought back.

~There has to be a reason for this. Could it be because you five are the ones in danger?~ Cale thought to the Ronins. 

~If so then why are you and Shary here? This doesn't seem 'right.'~ Ryo said as he frowned. 

~Wait a minute guys.~ Cye piped in. ~Carrie is a night owl, remember? She is probably awake still which would account for her not being here.~ Turning to Cale he continued. ~You mentioned that she went out for the evening. I have a feeling that it will be the crack of dawn before she even looks at a pillow for sleep.~

~Now the question is who brought us here and why.~ Kento noted quietly. They were on sand and with his last experience not being the best for him he was doubly wary.

"We brought you here." Everyone looked at Shary who had her head bowed. When she lifted it up though her eyes were intense silver gray. The bands were glowing even as brightly as her eyes as well. Her voice sounded like an echo of a man and woman speaking.


	3. Chapter Three

"Ronin Warriors... you must beware the black suits... should they find out about the armors... all will be lost..."

"Who are you?" Sage asked quietly. Their voices were very familiar but he couldn't place it. "And why only us?" 

"We are the true creators of Balance... Warlord of Darkness was need to keep the Balance between our daughter and sons..." the voices paused for a moment before they continued again. "Heed our warnings... do all you can to protect the secret of all the armors... the Mortal World is not ready to accept them..." 

Sage nodded understanding finally. He now knew where he had heard the voices before. From the look on Cale's face it was clear that he understood where the voices were coming from as well.

Sage and Cale bowed understanding and the silently promised that they would do all they could to keep the armors a secret. "They can be trusted. I know them like my own parents." Was all Sage said as Cye nodded understanding. As the realization dawned over all of the ronins everyone promised to do everything they could.

"What about Carrie and the other warlords. We will need their help, and I am not certain that they are going to believe all of this." Rowen was still having a hard time believing that Sage was a soul brother to Cale and Shary, but he had accepted it. But this was hard to swallow that he was standing here talking to the armor spirits of the two armors that were bonded to Shary.

"The other Armors of Seasons have not been detected yet... but you must all stay on guard... we cannot reach them from here..." They paused for a moment. "As for the one of the ninja clan... the one of SilverRaven... shall be alerted... her guide will inform her as she sleeps..."

"If she sleeps," Kento muttered quietly. 'Shary' softly laughed before continuing again.

"Beware the black suits... You all will know when the time is right to reveal the armors..." the voices faded away and the bands dimmed. Shary blinked a couple of times and her eyes returned to their normal dark brown.

Sage looked relieved as Shary returned to normal. The others looked a little confused, but they all got the message clearly. The group looking for them was not to be trusted under any circumstances. 

~Ryo, what are we going to do about Nikki. I mean with the mood she has been in lately, who knows what that smooth talker may have gotten out of her…~ Rowen trailed off as they remembered the earlier evening's events. 

~Tomorrow we'll talk to her. And if she told him anything... We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.~ Ryo told him reassuringly.

"Man... I wish they would give me a warning next time." Shary said softly as she rubbed her eyes. All she remembered was looking at her bands and then blankness. She knew what had happened but it felt so weird.

Cale nodded. He hated being pulled about unprepared. But now he was even more unprepared for what was going on than he was before. His sister's armor just took over her body and warned them all on something that they already had a vague clue about. "Ok, so the black suits are bad. Now what. They have to be all over the place. And just who the hell are they!!" Cale really wanted to know but knew that everyone else was just as in the dark as he was about all this. 

Rowen looked at the group and over half of them were about to drop right there so he stepped in. "Stow it guys, I think we need to get some real sleep for tomorrow and talk about it after school. We're all about to drop out here and I don't think that the sensei's at the school will be pleased if we all start dropping dead on the desks in class." 

Sage nodded. He was exhausted and he could tell that this little meeting had taken more out of Shary than the rest of them. Ryo was the first to disappear back to his own self and then Kento, Cye and Rowen soon followed. This left the triplets in the dream world alone. Looking at each other Cale looked at the two that were still in school and shook his head. 

"I am not about to get my ass chewed for shirking my duties as the "older" brother of the family. I do not need your courts breathing down my neck for letting you two skip school, so we will talk tomorrow when we all have more rest." Cale ended the discussion by dropping out of the dream world pulling Shary and Sage with him and kicking them into their separate bodies. Once that was done he returned to his own body and slipped back into his own dreamless sleep. 

The next morning everyone woke up a bit sleepily from last night's Dream and they more or less struggled to stay awake. As they were all dressed and eating breakfast. The food seemed to be helping them recharge themselves from last night. All except one.

Shary yawned behind her hand for what seemed the like the hundredth time for her. She rubbed her eyes and idly played with her food. She wasn't very hungry and just wanted to sleep a few more hours. Unfortunately they had classes.

~Come on Sis, I know you can at least simulate being alert. We are all tired too, but we gotta at least keep up the façade that nothing is wrong.~ Sage gently encouraged her. The other didn't hear them but they all were encouraging each other as they walked out the door.

Headed for school they were followed, as was every other larger group of kids that were known to hang out together. The small difference in this was that the people following the group of friends were being followed by a shadow of their own. Carrie hadn't slept yet but she knew that something major was up. Trusting the group of dark suited figures was not an option, so Carrie dug deep within her memories for the shadowing techniques and tailed both groups until they reached the school, where they all split up for their classes.

Cye was the only one that did not go anywhere but instead walked to the nearest tree in the courtyard and hopped up into it. Settling on his branch he took comfort that he would know if he were being watched because the person would have to be directly below the tree to see him. He smiled gently as a nearby shadow moved and formed into Carrie. "You tailed us to school. What do you know about the black suits?" He reached over to his girlfriend and gently caressed her face then leaned over and kissed her softly.

As she returned the kiss Carrie shook her head. "Not good, it looks like they are some kind of government agency. But that is all I know so far. How is Nikki doing?"

"She didn't come home. I can only assume that she stayed in the Dynasty over night and will be in class. I hope that Kayura was able to talk to her, because this situation get weirder and weirder every minute." Cye shrugged indicating that he was getting distressed by the whole turn of events.

As they both dropped out of the tree in their school uniforms they started to walk into the school when Carrie stopped and looked around. Cye questioned her as to what was wrong and she could only reply that she had the eyes on the back of her neck feeling.

Nodding they finished filing into the school and headed off to class.

Everyone couldn't help the feeling of being watched but they couldn't place where the person was. They all acted that everything was all right on the outside but the inside they felt all tense and alert. Once in a while one of them would catch sight of a man or woman dressed in sharp, black suits. But they never did anything except just stand there. 

Ryo and Rowen shared the next class and were trying to keep from worrying while working on their science lab. The bearer of Wildfire stiffened some and glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the door of the classroom. Sure enough there was someone peeking in and he averted his sight back to the formula. When he glanced back the person was gone. He nudged Rowen through the armor link about them still being watched.

Shary was in the library as her study hall class did their assignments. She looked up from a book she was skimming through when she heard a sound. Something quickly moved from her sight but she was able to catch something black. She just returned to he book and search for another one. She climbed the ladder to the top self and reached to grab the next book but it was beyond reach. Frowning she stretched her arm out more and tried to grab the spine of it, holding onto the edge of the ladder for support.

"C'mere you dumb book..." Biting her lip she pulled it out and lost her footing on the ladder's rung. 

Her short cry was cut short as she recovered in the air of the drop and landed on her feet with a soft "oof". Sage felt her surprise and as he reached for her he felt her recover. ~Nice to know that your practice paid off ne?~ He chuckled softly as he continued in his class. They were almost done with the year; he didn't want to have to disappear before graduation because of this mess.

~Thanks to you.~ she replied back and straightened up. Once more she looked up and this time looked up at the stranger in black. She drew away from him mentally but on the outside appeared perfectly calm.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked in a monotone voice.

She just nodded and said her thanks. Gathering her books back she headed back to her table and tried to work on her report. But her bands glowed beneath her sleeves briefly. That meant she was being watched and certainly not by a friend. ~They're really starting to annoy me. I wish they would let us all live in peace.~ She sighed wearily and idly drew in her notebook as she tried to think.

~Just one more test for us sis. Take it easy and try to relax. I know he puts you off, but we gotta keep cool and under wraps.~ Sage left her for the moment and went back to his class. 

In other classes Rowen and the others were getting their nerves fried with the constant watching. Looking about they never directly saw anyone, but they couldn't deny what they felt and what they could see out of the corner of their eyes. Kento was a nervous ball of energy when lunch came Nikki was in school but her disposition hadn't changed and yet she was trying to help them out as they sat outside to eat.

"This is really getting to me and I know it's doing the same for you all as well," Ryo spoke in a soft voice. He others agreed but they also greed that they would just have to put up with it. "If we ignore them long enough they're bound to just leave us alone."

"I wish they'd go away," Shary groaned into her arms. She propped her head in her hands and looked around the courtyard.

"I'm with you but we're not so lucky," Cye said softly. "Let's just try and get through this day and rest of the school year with no problem."

"How do they know who they are looking for? I mean our group is larger than what they are looking for. And Yulie did say that they were only looking for the five." Carrie cut short and switched to double speak saying one thing along the armor link and keeping the normal conversation going on the outside.

~That and they are wilier than a pack of Cale's wolves~ "Word travels fast about these guys. Looks like we aren't the only ones spooked about these folks running around here." She took a bite of her sandwich.

~Something tells me... it has to do with Talpa,~ Rowen added through the link. ~Process of elimination and that left our school left.~ 

"That's just what we need. Damnit. Just let's get through this together." Ryo said a bit frustrated. 

~I don't know about that. I mean you have to admit that it looks really funny to the world that one area of Japan has mass amnesia. The fact that there are pictures of us in armor is just a side bonus to some reporter. If it were Talpa, He knows who we are an he would have leveled the city already to start the party.~ "Just remember, they are looking for five people in samurai armor. If they had faces they would have spotted them immediately. But they have been searching. Strange that you would think that Samurai armor would be hard to find."

Sage had calmed down and started thinking logically as he looked at the others. Cye was back up in the tree again, and the others were sitting below on the ground as they all ate and talked.

"Maybe we're just lucky you know?" Kento said as he sat down. He had already finished eating but continued to stay with them. "At least they didn't have a picture of us in sub-armor."

~You know... maybe the armors were just doing their part in protecting you guys.~ Shary spoke up to them all. She looked like she was asleep with her face buried in her arms but her mind was awake. ~I don't care how smart the government thinks they are but they aren't smart enough to realize who you guys are. No matter what the armors are going to protect you all from any danger. Even ourselves if the need be.~ She stirred some and relaxed once more.

Kento lay back in the grass and thought a moment. ~True, but we can't depend on our armors for everything. We have skills, knowledge, and something that they don't. And that is each other as friends. Even with out our armor we can do more than they can. SO I say we try to be careful and do this with as little help from the armors as possible since that is the source of the problem.~ 

"Man I'm still hungry." He complained out loud. His stomach echoed the complaint for the group to hear and as they all laughed the tension of the group died down.


	4. Chapter Four

"You'll never change, Kento. Sage teased him as he sat next to Shary. ~You okay?~ he asked her with concern.

~I still feel so drained. But don't worry, I should be okay by the end of school.~ She sent along the link what felt like a smile. Sage smiled down at her and stroked her hair some as she rested some more.

The bell rang for lunch period over and to prepare for the next class. Groaning softly the group gathered up their things. Just three more classes and school would be out for the day. And they could all head to the mall to go shopping.

"Hey Nikki." 

"Yes?" Nikki turned to see Carrie looking at her and smiling slightly. 

"If you aren't too busy, I was wondering if you would help us pick out dresses for prom."

Nikki sighed and looking down at the ground she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Carrie, I don't think I could do that very well. Leave me be please?" As she turned from her stunned friends she headed into the school. Alone she wondered why she was doing this at all.

"I'm worried about her," Sage said as he stood up. "This... isn't like her."

"We're all worried but we have to trust Nikki." Kento sat as he get up and dusted some grass off his uniform. "She'll tell us what's wrong when she's ready."

Rowen looked at the clock and saw that that it was time to head back to classes. "So we'll meet at the gate afte school?" he asked.

They all nodded and headed back into class but Sage was thinking deep thoughts. Deeper than normal for him anyway. Walking through the crowd of students he wondered if maybe confronting Nikki would make talking about her problem any easier. She didn't seem too inclined to talk about it when they were all there. Maybe he could talk to her after school. The trick would be however, catching her as she left the building and not letting her slip-step into the Dynasty to get away from him.

Classes went the same as always, homework assignments and working on some more class work. Everyone was excited about the dance coming up as well. Even with all the black suits around the group couldn't help but temporarily push all their troubles aside. Once the final bell rang everyone gathered their things and headed to the gate to wait for each other. Sage silently followed Nikki, hoping to talk to her before she left to the Dynasty and also tried to evade the stranger following them. 

Nikki proved to be a tough person to trail as she changed course many times, yet obviously had a destination in mind. Sage finally caught up with her and walked up to her as she paused when he called her name. Looking at her and nodded and then started walking with her. "How are things going?" ~We are being followed. But what is going on. I would like to listen if you feel like it would be better to talk to just one of us.~

Outwardly he kept a neutral yet interested expression for the welfare of his friend. Inwardly he was keeping tabs on one tail, knowing that there were probably more.

Nikki shrugged a little. "Alright just busy." ~Sure thing.~ They continued to talk just like old friends, about their classes and such.

This time it was two people in black suits: a man and woman. They were a bit away but tried to keep the two teenagers in their sight as they walked down the street. From what they could tell they just looked like they were talking but about what they were not sure.

"Hey, we aren't that far from a soda shop. Want to get something? My treat this time." ~We gotta ditch these tails. Can you arrange for me to play with the light a bit so we can blind them to get out of here and make it look natural?~ Sage put his hand into his pocket to make sure he had his wallet and nodded to Nikki to reinforce his offer of getting a soda or something.

Nikki nodded to both questions. They both walked a bit more before entering a little shoppe that was also crowded with some other students from the high school. They sat at a table and looked up what they were going to order. As expected the strangers came in and sat at booth within viewing range of the two of them. Nikki looked around as if looking to see fi she reconized any of the students when she was actually looking for a distraction. As if one cue she noticed that a light just about the strangers was flikering. She gently nudged Sage and pointed the light out to him. 

~The bulb looks ready to give out and those agents don't seem to notice or care. That help any?~ she sasked him. 

~Just be ready to get us out of here.~ Sage nodded to the waitress and gave his order. As Nikki did the same the woman left them alone and Sage continued the conversation. "As it is, I haven't seen any one sell like Cye and Ryo and then there are Carrie and you. I don't think it will be too hard for this dance to be a success."

~Now!~ The light flickered brilliantly and then with a flash and explosion of glass everywhere. The room dimmed. 

Nikki silently opened a small gate just barely enough for them to slide in and it closed immediately after they entered. "We're here." True to word the two of them were in the Dyansty, a place that the black suits would never find them. 

Sage smiled at her. "Thanks Nikki, that was some get away. But please tell me... what's wrong?" he looked at her with concern as he slowly lost the smile. "You haven't been yourself and we're all worried about you."

"Well, It is like this. You all have dates to the prom. And if you didn't, it wouldn't be that hard for you to get one. Even Kayura-sama is going. However, I am unable to bring Dais to the dance on the account that he is too old, and looks too old. He and I are both upset about this as he feels that I really should go to the dance. But I don't want to go alone. So we are at an impass." 

Nikki looked out over the bridge, the same bridge that Kayura was saved at all those years ago. She seemed far away in thought as she tried not to think about the Prom, the end of the year or those black suits that have been following them about.

Sage wasn't sure what to say but it made sense to him. He stood next to her and looked out at the scenery. He remembered the bridge... where Anubis had risked, and lost his life to bring Kayura back. "Nikki I understand how you feel. I know you and Dais would've had a good time. But you should go and have some fun." He reached up and rubbed her shoulder some. "He would have wanted you to go even though he couldn't be with you. Think about it, okay?" 

"I'll think about it. Thank you Sage." She hugged him and as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly he wondered what was going on now. 

"Will you at least help the girls pick out their dresses? I have a feeling the guys would have problems helping them out. I could go, but I think it would look a little strange to have me in the store helping you ladies pick out the dresses you will be wearing to the dance." Smiling slightly he squeezed her shoulder to reassure her that everything would be all right. 

Nikki laughed softly and nodded her head. "Alright, I'll go. Who knows, maybe I'll find something also even though I'm not going. So, where shall I drop us off?" They needed to be very careful where they would appear so no one would see them. Especially the black suits. 

"How about you take us to Cale's room. I know that the curtains are drawn there and no one can see in or out of that place. Maybe the guys will be there too. If they aren't we know that they will all be at the mall picking out tux's and dresses." Grinning he knew what he was wearing already since he was at so many special occasions he actually owned his own black tux. 

"In the mean time we shall see about the possibility of maybe at least letting you and Dais have dinner together. That would make the night for you both I think." Sage was talking thoughtfully as he walked with her to the end of the bridge to the point where they could port to Cale's room.

"I would like that," Nikki said with a small smile. Concentrating a bit on Cale's room she opened a small gate and they both walked through it. True to word Cale's room was very dark with the curtains shut tightly. Shutting the gate they both quietly went out of the room and heard some voices in the rooms. That could only mean that all their friends had finished shopping and were probably trying on their clothing.

Sage looked towards his sister's room when he felt her reach for him tentatively. ~Ni-chan? Can I show you my dress? I want your opinion.~ She sounded shy and a little nervous but underlining that was a sense of happiness.

With a smirk he replied. ~You decent for me?~ He laughed at her reaction and stepped into her room for a moment.

Shary looked away from her mirror and smiled as she motioned him in. She was wearing what looked like a two piece gown in a very light color, a shade lighter and it would be almost white. The gown was long to the point where it habd to be picked up by the wearer. The top looked like a corset wiht a simple pattern in front in seed pearls. As she twirled slowly he saw it was laced in back.

"So... what do you think?" she asked softly, chewing on her bottom lip some as she waited his reaction.

Sage looked at her, Serious eyed and studious he circled her before quickly poking her in the side. Watching her jump from the gentle poke lit his eyes in laughter. "You look great. Kento is going to fall over himself when he sees you." 

He hugged her gently and motioned to the door. "Should I leave and let you get dressed, or should I stay because you have something else on your mind?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." She sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pulled him down to sit next to her. She was quiet for a minute, trying to think of how to tell him what to say. "You know that I love Kento a lot. And... I know we're still kinda young but... I want more than just the kissing and hugging." she brushed her hair from her eyes and looked at him. "You know what I mean?"

"You want to go the next step. Is this correct??" Sage looked at her with mildly troubled eyes. He hated seeing her grow up, but this was one thing he really couldn't help her with. "That is your decision and yours alone as to when you think you are ready. Just take the proper precautions if you both decide that it is what you want and don't push him. He knows what is best for him, and though he wants to make you happy, He also knows that he has to take care of his well being as well."

He hugged her close and smiled gently, if troubled. "Just come back to me safe and both of you unharmed ok?" 

Shary nodded and hugged him back tightly. What he said made sense to her. This was as much as Kento's choice as it was hers. And she wasn't going to force him to do something he wasn't ready for. "Arigato ni-chan," she thanked him softly and kissed his cheek. "I promise." She leaned her head back on his shoulder, still hugging him tightly. She had grown close to him and Cale ever since they both came to live with her and she was thankful. She loved them both very much. 

Sage hugged her close and whispered. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt again. But I trust you to know your own mind and heart. So I will leave it at that. I love you too little sis. Remember that I will always be here for you ok?" 

Down stairs Nikki was a little uncomfortable as Kayura and co showed off for her. But as she had thought, they really didn't need her help in picking out a dress. Carrie's dress was a slinky basic black number that had a double slit up the sides of her legs, giving Cye, and the rest of the guys a good view of the legs that were usually covered by the school skirt. It fit her well and she knew how to walk in the shoes she had purchased to go with the dress. Smiling she knew that Cye had gotten his tux a while back and that the couple would look sharp together. 

Kayura had gotten a Midnight blue dress that looked almost like a kimono. With her hair down and bound in the old style but with a few accents, she looked stunning. She promised that she would look better Prom night when she had time to work with everything. She had flat sandals that wrapped around her ankles and tied there. Everyone was looking sharp today, and she could only imagine what they would look like Prom night.

"I know. Never going to be apart ever again," Shary said softly. This was a strong bond they shared and everyday it just grew stronger and powerful. She didn't want to let go but she looked up and him with a small smile. "Let me just change and I'll meet you downstairs with the others."

"You two look just great," Rowen said. Clearly Ryo and Cye agreed with him as well. He looked over at Nikki and saw that she looked somewhat uneasy. "Hey Nikki, do you think they look good or what?" He tried to get her to join in the conversation, ever if she said she wasn't going to the prom there was still chance she would change her mind. 

Nikki smiled at her friends and nodded. "You all look terrific. You should have a blast at Prom." Her compliments were genuine and she really wanted them to have fun. Looking over the guys she winked saucily at them. "And of course you guys will be swamped for dances. No rest for the weary ne?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that," Kento said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. He looked up when Sage and Shary, wearing some old sweats and a t-shirt came in to join them. "Where were you two?"

"I was just showing him my dress," she smiled at him as she sat next to him. So far he was the only one that had seen her outfit for the prom. She wanted to surprise everyone else, including Kento.

"You're being mean again Shary." Kento mock pouted, but grinned as he hugged her.

Nikki went out to the kitchen to make some tea, her nerves were frazzled and she was ready to stress out. Something the others didn't need to see. They wanted her to go to the prom so badly. Why couldn't they understand that she didn't want to go if she couldn't go with Dais?

Looking around she noticed a black flash in the window. Irritated again she finally called Cale to the kitchen when she was shaking from the adrenaline in her system so hard that she couldn't properly make her tea.


	5. Chapter Five

Cale came in and slightly frowned. Their friend didn't look so well as he came to her side and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Nikki-san what's the matter? You look ready to drop." he asked her with concern.

"Help me finish my tea and I'll talk then k?" Nikki was irritated and this was the first time the Warlord of Corruption had seen her slip out of her normally impenetrable calm. Looking up at him he could clearly see the stress in her eyes for once as she locked eyes with him.

Wordlessly he helped her out, setting the kettle on the stove, then pulled down a mug for her and they waited as the water heated up. The whistle went off and as she got her herbs ready he poured the hot water in and she let them seep. He waited patiently for her until she was ready to talk, hoping that he could help her relax.

"Leave your siblings out of this ok?" She sighed as she was still wired and cross. "You know that Dais isn't allowed to go to the prom. And he is the only one I will go with. It's kinda stressing me out about the black suits and the pressure that the guys are putting on me to get me to go to the dance. I mean I would have an equally good time of it if I were curled up in the dynasty with Dais reading with him."

She sighed. Nerves frazzled but her usual calm was starting to return quickly as her tea made itself known to her system, she looked up at Cale and sighed. "That and I have been noticing flashes of black around the house. It is strange." ~We and about 5 other houses of groups at the school are being watched.~

"I understand how you feel and you know they only mean well. And it's up to you whether you want to go or not. You still have time to change your mind if you like." he leaned casually against the counter across from her and carefully blocked the link with Sage and Shary. ~No doubt the houses of everyone here. They're no doubt trying to spy in on us.~ 

"They should understand. But so far Sage and yourself are the only ones that have understood me so far. But I am not going there. They will have a wonderful time." ~You would be surprised whom they are watching. It is this house and the houses of five other troublemaker groups in the school. None of them exactly friends of the Raven.~ She chuckled softly across the link.

"Give them time and they'll understand. Trust me on this." he stifled a laugh and keep his calm face on. ~Should've guessed. They would think that now wouldn't they?~

~Birds of a feather??~ The old axiom coming in to play now as a slight smirk spread across her eyes as she sipped her tea.

~Flock together.~ Cale nodded some as if looking down and the corner of his lip quirked up. ~So what do you think we should do?~

Suddenly she perked up and looked out the window. Up and moving faster than she ever had before, she was out of the door and chasing after a fleeing black suit faster than he had expected. She was almost a half block away before Cale had made it to the door to find out what happened. 

Running at top speed and grateful for the tea that loosened her up she took a flying leap and tackled the man in the black suit. As they tussled at the end of the block, Nikki flat out hauled off and punched the man out cold.

Everyone had looked up when Nikki ran out and wondered just what happened. Sage and Rowen went to go see what was wrong as Cale ran out to chase after her. When they all arrived where Nikki was they saw the black suit and all fell into place.

~These guys just don't give up. Even at home we're not safe.~ Rowen said through the link.

"Cale, pick him up. We're going to see that they understand that we would like to be left alone." Nikki stood and panting a little from the exertion she started walking back to the house leaving the others to wonder what had gotten into their normally quiet friend.

"Let her be," Cale said quietly and hauled the man over his shoulder. Quietly they all headed back to the mansion and locked the door behind them. He had relayed the message that they would all be getting a guest but the group was taken back when he dumped the black suit in the middle of the floor of the living room.

Bringing a basin of water that smelled faintly of herbs and a cool cloth she set about working on the large bruise that was now beginning to mar the man's face. As the cool compress on his forehead began to revive him he found himself in the middle of a group of teenagers and an adult. 

The one treating him was the same girl that had taken him down. Strange but she seemed like she was trying to repair the damage that she had done to him in the scuffle. Moaning slightly he realized that she had clocked him pretty good to knock him out. She smiled softly at him and gestured for Sage and Cale to help ease him into the guest chair.

Once seated, the others sat down but they were all looking at him with uneasiness. He wasn't ever so sure what to say.

"Why were you spying on us?" Shary asked quietly. She knew along with everyone else why he was here but their best bet was to play it dumb for right now unless one of them had something up their sleeve.

"I can not tell you that." He looked at the group and wondered as Cale sat down on the floor as if he were used to it all his life, then he looked at the calm girl that was still treating him, she had taken him down. She was fast, and how did she know that he was there?

"I have a question of my own if you don't mind." Cale and Nikki nodded. "How did you know I was there? Not even my own knew where I was." 

Nikki smiled slightly. "That is because everyone of us in this house has had some form of martial arts training for at least several years. I have been training in my particular style since I was very young, hence, I am hyper sensitive to my surroundings." 

She made a final dab at the bruise that was starting to calm already due to her ministrations and sat back and indicated that he should lead the question and answer session.

"Tell me this... where do you all meet? You all seem like a close bunch. Closer than any friends I've seen at your school," he asked as he sat back.

Cale stepped in. "Well three of us are siblings if that counts for anything. Sage and Shary are my younger brother and sister. As for the others. They were friends in pairs or threes for a long time. We all had something in common and so we grouped together and have been friends ever since." He sat back his mind a complete shadow except for the glimmer of understanding of what Nikki was trying to do here.

The man looked at the ones the dark one called siblings. They looked nothing alike but the look in their eyes showed that he had spoken the truth. He nodded in understanding and thought of another question. "Answer me this then... what do you know about five samurais wearing colorful armors?" he watched them carefully for any unusual reactions. 

Carrie giggled as she thought about the question. She had the attention of the entire group as her eyes filled with mirth. "Question for you friend. Do you realize that if you asked that to any self respecting person, they would ask you how many Manga's you've been reading?" 

Cale and the others grinned as they thought about it and decided that she was right when Ryo spoke up. "We don't know what you are talking about mister. What do you mean by that. Are they a danger to the people of the city? Or is this an elaborate prank pulled off by some kids??" Ryo's eyes only echoed the question he asked as the others nodded.

"If they are a danger, would it not be best to put out a news bulletin with a reward as to how to find these people??" Kento piped up from the corner with Shary.

The man bit his lip as he realized just how foolish he did sound. Their boss was wrong. This group was just a bunch of normal teenagers. They couldn't possibly be the ones the ones they were looking for. "You're right. Perhaps this has just one big joke that something though would be funny."

Nikki looked at him and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you. You know? I never had someone treat me like that only to patch me up when they were done roughing me up. What was in that water that did all this?" He questioned carefully. She seemed to know what she was doing and with her apperent years in the martial arts, she may have picked up on some healing techniques along the way.

Nikki smiled and shook her head. "I am an herbalist in my spare time. As for roughing you up. I was just getting tired of trying to ignore you, so I decided that a more direct approach was called for. You resisted so I did was was best for all involved and brought you in to talk to us. Since I left several marks on your person, it was only fair that I patch you up before you went back to your report station."

Nodding that he was welcome to leave if he wanted he realized that no one had forced him to stay in this dynamic group. Standing and looking a little dazed at everything he had learned today, he took his leave of the group and moved swiftly on to the rondevouz point to report. He was in enough trouble as it was. 

Once he was gone the group heaved a sigh of relief. They were glad it was over and looked at Shary as she softly giggled. "Sorry guys but what you said... I almost broke our cover."

"Well we're glad you didn't," Sage said with a smile. He looked over at Carrie and Nikki. "Quick thinking you two. Now maybe they'll back down a little."

"It is getting late for me. I do want some time with Dais before this evening so I will take my leave of you all." Nikki bowed to the triplets and headed back up to Cale's room to port back to the Dynasty. It had been a long day for her. Fortunately Dais would already know every word of it.

Sage headed for the kitchen and invited everyone else to dinner. He did not argue with Nikki, but instead understood her need for some self time and some them time with Dais. Focusing on the meal he asked Shary and Cale to set the table. He was making a fast dinner and there wasn't going to be time for him to do it all in his own style tonight.

As said siblings set the table the group sat down and waited as Sage finish cooking. He brought it in and after saying grace they all began to eat and discuss what the plans were for the dance and such.

In the Dynasty, Dais and Nikki were curled up together on the couch reading their books and munching on things for the moment. It was quiet and peaceful and by that time, Sekhmet had even known to leave them alone. Nikki sighed happily and snuggled closer to Dais as they read making things warm and close for the pair.

At the table of the Mortal realm, Sage had a plan. It was a good plan, but it would require some fast-talking and agreements to be made. But he knew it would work. Looking at the others at the table he smiled slightly and began eating again as he listened to the others.

Dais smiled at her, his arm tightening around her shoulders and stroked her arm. He cared a lot for her and it showed in just about everything they did tgether. One handed he flipped to the next page of his book.

"So you all wnat to meet here to study for the finals coming up?" Rowen spoke up. Almost everyone groaned at the mention of their last exams.

"At least it'll be our last ones for high shcool," Kento said with a sigh. "But that knowing you and Carrie-san you'll pass them with no trouble at all."

"Not really Kento, Just because we are in the advanced classes does not mean that our exams will be any easier for us." Carrie looked at Kento. Rowen agreed. These were senior finals. If they all passed with decent marks, then they could all get into a reasonably good college.

"At least you'll be able to help us with some of our classes," Sherrie said and smiled at her brother. "This is good Sage." 

"I agree, and I thought I was the cook here," Cye joked with a smile. The tension had already eased down and they were all happy.

Sage smiled at the praise. "I can cook at times. I just don't do it all that often, never had to." As they studied for the evening and headed for bed they wondered if they were still being watched.

As before they all retired to their rooms they got used to staying in all the times they stayed there. Everyone was already in bed or getting ready for bed excpet for maybe one person. Shary sat next to her window and peered through the curtains at the full moon. her left band with the black stone began to glow very faintly as the light hit it but she gave it no other thought. So many thoughts were swimming around in her mind she was having trouble trying to sleep.

~I got to handle this on my own. Cale and Sage won't be there to hold my hand always,~ she thought to herself, sighing softly. ~Few more days and high school will be over.~

Prom was coming up on Saturday and all the women involved had appointments with the hairdressers or with the friends they knew that were really good with hair. Sage wondered if his plan would work out. He had already talked to Dais about it and he agreed to the whole thing. Easing his mind into sleep he dropped off quickly.

The others slept well and deeply also as they paid no mind to the possibility that they were being watched still.


	6. Chapter Six

The next day everyone woke up and got ready for another day of class. Gathering their books and eating a quick breakfast they set off. A few of them had some things to do before class so heading through the gate Shary and Kento left saying they had to make sure the committee had finished setting up the gym for Saturday. Cale had to go and make sure his plans were ready for his class. So with a wave they left and agreed to meet under the tree for lunch as they always did.

About lunchtime everyone gathered, classes were starting to wind up and the teachers were getting nervous. Raven and company hadn't pulled any pranks lately. Which made them wonder what the trickster was up to.

As always they all meet at the tree and talked about what the classes were like and when they could all set up a study schedule. Just about by now they had all pretty much gotten used to the black suits being around. So no one expected the cry of sudden alarm to rise up catching just about the entire schoolyard off guard. Everyone except a small group who were acting just as surprised at the others.

Carrie raised her eyebrow at the others and got up. "I think we should check this out. If those nimrods walked into my prank, I am going to have to get them out." Kento and Rowen grinned as they too got up and headed for the source of the commotion.

What had happened that something had happened in the teachers' lounge. Apparently someone had played a joke on their teachers. There was industrial strength glue on all of the seats and what looked like cans of shaving cream had been triggered on all the doors and cabinets. The unfortunately teachers were glued to their seats and were covered in the white goo. 

But then even some students had got caught. The gym was in ruins with all the decorations all drenched. A series of fireworks had been tied tot he sprinkler system and when they went off activated the entire system in the gym. Everything was drenched and so were the dance committee in the gym at the time.

"What happened??" Rowen asked in disbelief. They had worked so hard on the gym that now it was in ruins. And the teachers that were caught were also some of the nicer teachers that everyone liked along with the really sour faced ones.

"We don't know! Suddenly we heard this popping noise and that went off!" a girl on the committee said as she pointed to the ceiling. "I saw someone in black clothes with a lighter but then he ran off before we knew what happened."

"Everything is now ruined! We'll never get this all cleaned up in time for prom!" Another student said angrily as he kicked a ruined box of banners they had made to the side. Unfortunately Shary had been there at the time and she looked ready to break down crying or begin to curse her lungs out.

"Hey did someone drop a wallet?" Everyone looked at the teacher who was holding black flip flop wallet.

"Let me see that please." Rowen and Kento knew that this wasn't their prank and they didn't like the looks that Carrie was getting. Everyone knew that she was a trickster and they thought that she had done this to be funny. 

Ryo and Cye looked at the wallet and when they saw the badge in there Ryo saw red. Cye was trying to calm him down and then Sage saw the wallet. As Ryo's fury was catching the only change in Sage was the hardening in his eyes. All of this work and now the prom committee would not be able to repair all of this.

"Which way did he go?" Sage asked in a deadly calm. The other student's parted as a figure stepped trough the group with an unconscious body over his shoulder. It was Cale, and Nikki was right behind him with Sekhmet looking rather peevish.

"I think that you are looking for him. Shall we wake him up? Or take him to the administrator's office. I think that now that these guys have ruined our prom, they owe the staff an apology and an explanation." 

Sekhmet was the one to catch the guy and all it was, was a dart with a sleeper tip. Nikki knew how to wake the man in black up. He was otherwise unharmed. Unfortunately, that was not going to remain the case if Ryo got his hands on him.

"Let's wake him up but in the principal's office," the Sensai spoke up. She could tell they were all upset and knew that it would probably be best if they all questioned him in private. She qnetly squeezed Carrie's shoulder to show her that she didn't believe she could do something this mean. "Students I want you all to head back to what you were doing."

"Sensei please, I want to stay and help clean up and try to salvage what we can," Shary spoke up. A few of the others agreed. they had worked so hard they weren't going to give up so easily.

"Alright. Let's take him to the office." She nodded to Cale and Sekhmet, together they left to head to the main offices. Some of the students decided to follow them as well. As many of the students spread out to either change into dryer clothes or to continue eating their lunch, the damp committee tried to salvage what they could. They knew that perhaps the prom wouldn't make it by Saturaday but they still had four days. 

Nikki went with Cale and Sekhmet as they went to the administrators office. On the way the man began to stir, Sekhmet poked him with his finger at a nerve junction and he fell out again. ~heheheh, Nothing like a little nerve toxin to brighten ones day. Or better ones sleep.~

~Careful with that stuff Sekh. You and I know how to counter act the poisons, but it is still dangerous.~ Nikki shot back at her friend. As they got to the office, Cale dumped the man off his shoulder and he and Sekhmet plopped him into a chair.

Nikki dug into her bag and pulled out an herbal compound. Breaking the cap on it she wafted it under the agent's nose. As he came to with a start he looked at Sekhmet and shuddered. "What do you want with me."

"An apology." Cale shot back, his voice had dropped to its bass range and he sounded more menacing than he looked in his suit. "That and an explaination as to why you destoryed weeks of hard work by our students." He growled out before Nikki shot him a look.

"What are you all talking about?" he shot back, rubbing his head. He felt weird but he wasn't sure how to explain it.

Sekhmet took a deep breath as he crossed his arms over his chest and told him all that happened. "We have evidence that it was one of you people since you've been around the school grounds for the past week. Lose something?" He pulled out his wallet and badge still inside it. The man patted his pockets and then his eyes widen in shock.

The sensei arrived with the principal who looked very upset. He looked at him for a long time, a stern look on his weathered face. "Answer me this, why did you do it? Those students have worked very hard on making this the last dance of the high school year not to mention our now ruined lounge. Many teachers have even lost precious work and are now unable to turn in final grades for some students. What did you hope to gain by this? This completely... childish act!" He was getting upset and it showed as his face began to turn red some.

"Sensei's, Sir, if I may question him?" ~I still want to know how the hell you got here Sekhmet, but that is for a later time.~

Cale nodded for her to proceed and as she knelt down in front of the man she locked eyes with him. "Now that I have your attention." He nodded almost entranced by the dark eyes that held his.

"Why did you ruin the teacher's lounge?"

"I didn't. Why would I want to do that to the administrators when I have nothing agaisnt them?" he answered back. He couldn't look away from the gaze but knew if he did then that would mean he had somethnig to hide.

~I think he's telling the truth,~ Sekhmet said quietly but didn't sound convinced. He'd seen the damage done to both rooms and was just as displeased as everyone else.

"You are looking for someone. Could it be that you hope to draw them out into the open with these tactics?" Her voice was neutral and soothing, reassuring the man on a level that no one was going to hurt him and that all she wanted was the truth. Her eyes continued to hold his as she spoke to him. Something twitched in the back of her mind but for the moment she ignored it. "Who are you looking for?"

"... Five people. And we would never resort to childish tactics as to what happened." he seemed to calm down some but was still wary. How could they think that a group of grown men and women would resort to childish actics such as the ones that happened today. "I am sorry for what has happened today but know that none of my people had anything to do with this." But he silently wondered if their boss was getting restless that they weren't getting very far in searching for the five strangers.

"What makes these five people you are looking for so special. Why do you have to try to find them and interrupt their lives?" Nikki still held his eyes her own darkening as she continued to question him.

Thea was quiet as if trying to avoid the question but with the eyes loking at him he kept wavering in not telling them. "That is classified information," he said in a tone that meant he was just parroting orders from a higher authority.

Sekhmet snorted softly so noone except Cale and probably Nikki heard him. That was no answer at all and certainly wasn't one they were looking for.

"Wrong answer." She told him softly and looked deeper into his eyes. "Why are you trying to find then and disrupt their lives??" 

He felt something touchign his mind, trying to get him to open his mind and tell the truth. But he couldn't. The problem was that he didn't know the full reason why they were looking for the five. He had never qeustioned his order before just obeyed them. Like a dog. "We're just to locate them. That's all I know," he took the girl quietly. For the first time in who knows how long he felt worried. And not about his superior but something else.

Cale glanced a look at the clock and then at the principal and sensai still in the room. He gently nudged both Nikki and Sekhmet through the link saying they would all have to head for class soon. ~The other two are being to wonder and we don't want that,~ he explained simply.

"Go back to your duties. But leave whomever you are looking for alone. Heavens knows that there are a bunch of us here at this school who will not appreciate seeing you folks around anymore after today, no matter who did it." Nikki stood up indicating that the interview was over and nothing was found. 

That wasn't quite the truth, but it served for now until she could talk to the guys. Nodding to Cale and Sekhmet, and bowing to the Principal and sensei, she left the room and headed for her class.

~So that means everyone will meet at the manor today?~ Cale decided to would be best if they used the link for right now as the the ending bell for lunch sounded across the campus. Many students left for class while still a few stayed to help still class up the gym.

Nikki nodded and they all split off for their respective classes. She knew that the group would head for the gym first after class to help with what they could. And that was where she could get some talking in.

~Sekhmet, We will talk later, go ahead and let Kayura-sama know abou this ok?~ "See you in history Cale-sensei." Looking around she took off like a shot for the classroom.


	7. Chapter Seven

They worked steadily until evening and as they left the school they knew that it would be safe for the moment. Looking around they headed back to the house. Sage and Cye started cooking that night while the others got dressed and set the table. Kayura, Dais, and Sekhmet were coming over tonight and so it was prepared for company. Talks shouldn't take long with so many people peeping into her mind at the time of the interrogation. But Nikki wasn't one to overlook any of the facts. 

She knew whom she was sitting with and the others did not deny her that as she set the table. Looking about she noted that Carrie was in pretty deep contemplation and a couple of the others were just finishing little busy work assignments they had been given to keep them busy until the end of the year. Sighing to herself she knew she wanted to go to the prom that was coming up, but that was not going to happen so she kept up the façade that she didn't want to go when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and kiss was dropped on her ear.

Smiling she turned into Dais's arms and hugged him back. "Hello love, Ready to eat? I think that Sage and Cye are almost done."

Dais took his seat and Nikki her's, while the others trickled in for the meal.

Kayura was told of what happened and she was upset as the others and thought that perhaps the black suits really did have nothing to do with it. "The good thing is that they aren't going to be welcomed at school anymore." 

"That's the only good thing," Shary said softly as she ignored a curl hanging in her eyes. She mainly played with her food, not feeling very hungry.

Kento looked over at Shary and smiled. "Hey, don't let this whole deal with the Prom decorations get you down. We're going to get everything fixed and it is going to be a great time for everyone." The rest of the group agreed with those sentiments when Sage smiled at Kayura.

~I have an idea, but I am going to need some help with it.~ He was careful to shield from the rest of the group as he talked to the last of the ancients and his mental smile told her that this was a good idea.

The lady nodded to him and everyone went back to eating and just talking. Soon the thought of what happened had been pushed to the back of their minds at the moment. Now they had to worry about was studying for their finals and then entering into a good college of their choice. All in all everything seemed to be going okay for the same group.

As they were still watched, the surveillance was not as strict, or they would have noticed that there was a change in the atmosphere of the house. The people inside seemed to be all friends and two of the instructors that had captured, questioned, then released their operative had an acquaintance with the students.

As dinner was finished and cleared, everyone gathered to study and smiled as they knew that the classes they had with the warlords were the toughest classes of all, but they would be able to pass with out a problem because they knew that if they needed some help with some of the vagaries of the assignments, they could always ask. 

Homework completed, everyone prepped for bed. Everyone except Sage, Cale, Sekhmet, Dais and Kayura. As they stayed up to discuss something in an assignment that Sage was having a little trouble with the others went to bed and Sage nodded to the others. ~I think we need to make a trip to the school tonight. 

I have a key to the place since the Music room key seems to fit most of the doors. There is work to be done and I want to help them out as much as possible without being found out. K?~ Sage outlined his plan briefly and then headed to the door and looked at them to see if they would go along with the plan. It didn't matter if the black suits followed them. All they would see is two instructors a student and two strangers in the school working their asses off to help finish prepping the gymnasium again for the Prom.

The next day everyone ate a good breakfast and headed to class. No one had seen any of the Warlords or Sage but thought that perhaps that they had gone early to school. Upon arriving there were many students all were talking excitedly. The group just looked at each other with confused expressions. Ryo went up to one of his classmates and asked what was going on.

"You guys just got here right?" At his nod the guy grinned. "Principal Takashi just said that because of all the trouble we're been having all finals have been rescheduled for next week!" 

"After the prom??" Carrie asked, clearly she and the others were surprised.

"That's the beauty! You guys should go see the gym!" Before he could explain what he ran off to tell some others students that walked through the gate as well.

Shary and Kento were the first of the group to head for the gym. They had heard the excitement in the boy's voice and knew that something had happened. None of them however were prepared for the sight that greeted them. 

The gym looked like a fairyland, dressed in the class colors and beautifully decorated, none of them noticed that Sage had come up behind them. Carrie simply sat down as she saw what the gym had turned into over night it seemed.

Someone was out there looking out for them. Sage gaped with the others "This is amazing. I wonder who did it?" He spoke in a low tone to the others.

"You got me, man." Kento said in a soft voice. Shary slowly walked to the center of the gym, as if trying to see if this wasn't some dream that would just go away if she looked hard enough. When she reached the center she broke in a smile and twirled around happily. It was just too perfect! On impulse she ran over to her date for the prom and hugged him tightly. No words were needed to see how happy she was.

"Looks like things will be doing alright after all," Cye said with a smile as he helped Carrie up. Everything was definitely looking up.

The others nodded as they finished headed for class. They attended the day through with out a problem until the end of the day when the entire group was jumped by an even larger group of black suited men.

Everyone took up a defensive circle around the girls and were prepared to fight them off when an explosion when off nearby and a woman in a bodysuit with a Pair of Jitte's showed up to interrupt the fight. In her echoing battle voice and makeup and her guise as Lady Kayura she grinned feraly at the Black suits. "You men have been picking on this school for far too long. Let them go and let have a real fight. Who knows? If you fight hard enough you might get to see the Armors you are so desperately looking for."

Her taunt hit its mark as the men turned and looked at the woman that seemed to be only a minor threat until the sky darkened and the lightening hit behind her. The gang scattered to let Kayura handle the situation hoping that she would remember that they would play rough with their guns.

As everyone watched her thrash the entire squad of Black suits, a portal began to open behind her and just as the police started to arrive. "Just remember." She declared. "Some of those that you seek are far more dangerous that I am. You've been warned."

She disappeared into the portal and it closed immediately behind her. None of the group had to be told that she was referring to the White Armor and what happened when that was used. Smiling in relief that they weren't going to have to fight, they headed back to the house knowing well enough that was the location Kayura had retreated to.

"Man that was... something!" Rowen said. "But hey it worked. Haven't seen one of those black suits ever since." 

"But we had still be on guard," Sage leaned his head back. He was still tired but that could easily be explained from the hassle of school.

"I didn't know she still had her old battle armor," Cye said thoughtfully. "But I guess it was a good idea. If I didn't know you all already I would have been scared out of my mind." Everyone laughed softly at the joke and relaxed more.

"Old habits die hard. I never gave up my old armor when Anubis showed up. I just put it away for a rainy day." Kayura smiled as she and the others laughed over the rehash of the fight with the black suits. 

The warlords had the biggest laugh. "Nothing like having 400+years of training to give you a sense of humor." Cale chuckled until he got slugged in the arm by Kayura's unarmed fist. "OW!"

Looking around Nikki could see that the guys were just as excited about the prom as everyone else as they started the preparations for the weekend. 

"Now we have the weekend to study. I'm glad," Shary smiled as she stretched herself on the floor, propping her elbows one of the ones lying on the floor.

"Yeah and the prom is like when, day after tomorrow?" Kento said with a grin. He certainly couldn't wait and by the looks of everyone else neither could they. "Hey Sage, found anyone to go with yet?"

Sage shrugged. "Not yet, but I have someone in mind." He kept a casual air as he thought back to the preparations that he had carefully made for that one evening. 

The others just look at him, wondering who it could be but just kept quiet about it. They all talked for a while longer just taking the time to relax and enjoy these free days to study more.

----

Back at the Headquarters of the agency

"The report just came in. Your team failed to apprehend the indicated first group. Moreover, a woman beat them all soundly. Here is the tape of the events."

The indicated tape was played, much to the displeasure of the female voice as she watched. When she heard what Kayura had to say about the five that they were looking for, she became thoughtful. The woman had not even broken a sweat in fighting some of the best in the agency. And yet she indicated that she had, had dealings with the five that they were looking for. 

"Who is that young woman." She asked. The voice next to her sighed, as he knew that she wasn't going to like the answer. 

"We don't know. She is not on any record anywhere in the world. As you can see in the video, she seems to have a portational ability, or device. That would be impossible considering the current technology in the world to produce, or trace."

"So what you are telling me is that an unknown element is protecting the targets?" Her hands steepled as her voice hit a deadly low.

"Uh, Yes Ma'am." 

"Go, I want to know who this unknown is, I want to know what her connection with the five samurai are, and most importantly I want to know who the samurai are. Do you understand me?"

"Hai. Dispatching units now. There is a social gathering at the school tomorrow night, this would be a perfect moment to monitor them and possibly get into the school undetected."

"Then do so and stop wasting my time."

The young male voice left and the woman sat quietly for a moment as if in thought. "I will know who you are and I will have that power working for the agency. I refuse to have such a potentially destructive power running around like a loose canon." She murmured to her self.

----

Back in Toyama.

The surveillance was stepped up yet again around the 6 houses being watched and everyone was cautioned to be careful. If the woman that had come before to protect those kids came again. They would have to be careful and they would have to take her out fast. She was a potential link that could be used.

What none of them realized was that a certain Raven was sitting above them all on a light pole watching their every move. She took off, hopping across the rooftops back to the house of her friends and slipped unnoticed into the window. What she forgot to count on was Cale's light sleeping habits when there was danger in the air. 

She was grabbed around the mouth to silence her until she was identified and then released. The knife that had been held to her throat moved away and she smiled. Not too many could catch her off guard. But then again, Cale was more at home in the darkness and shadows than she was. Looking around and walking through the house she spotted several sentries. This would prove to be very interesting for prom night indeed.


	8. Chapter Eight

The night of the prom proved to be the most surprising of its rapid recovery and everyone silently prayed that nothing bad would happen. The DJ was playing some favorite songs and was even taking requests as well. Round tables surrounded the dance floor with the lights dim but not so bad that you couldn't see you're way around. And there was also a buffet table along the side of the wall, much to Kento's delight. Some of the group meet at the gym already and were sitting at a table just talking and enjoying themselves. Surprisingly enough Cale was the chaperon of the dance along with the sensei who sponsored the dance committee.

"This is just something else!" Kento said with a grin. Everything just look perfect!

The nearest people to the door turned and were surprised by the newcomer to the dance. Sage Date. And the young woman on his arm was none other than a very well dressed Nikki.

"Nikki came! ... With Sage??" Kayura said with surprise.

"I thought she wouldn't come without Dais," Cye said quietly.

~Sage... why didn't you say something?~ Shary thought to herself.

Nikki looked about and smiled slightly as Sage lead her out to the floor for the first dance of the evening. As they danced she thought back on the mind reeling events that had brought her here.

----

As the doorbell rang Nikki was reading her books and making notations for some new spells that she wanted to try at some point in time. Interrupted she headed to the door and was surprised to see a Chauffer standing there. "Ms. Nikki? Your presence has been requested for dinner by a Mr. Dais. I have been sent to pick you up with the message that you do not have a choice."

The chauffer smiled slightly at the look on Nikki's face. Sage and Dais had paid him well for this service. He was going to do everything asked of him tonight. Escorting her to the limo she finally protested that she wasn't prepared for dinner when he silenced her. 

"All is in readiness. Just allow me to be your guide until I deliver you to the location of dinner and all will be well." He handed her into the limo and they drove off to a salon where she had an appointment she didn't know about. Inside there was a dress and everything needed for her to change and be ready for the night. Once she entered, the salon folk converged on her.

Just like the chauffer the people sat her down and began to work on her hair and make-up. They already knew what they wanted to do but also asked how she would like it if they did this or if she preferred another style. Still no one told her about what was going on. It was all hush-hush. When they finished they looked damn proud of themselves and turned the chair around for her to face the mirror.

The chauffer nodded his approval of what had been done to her and the dress had been the prefect size. This Mr. Dais had put a lot of thought into what he wanted for her. It was stunning. She was going to surprise everyone by the end of the night for certain.

Escorting her back out to the car he knew that she liked what had been done with her by her profuse thanks to the salon staff. They thanked her for coming and wished her a good evening as she was handed back into the limo and driven off to another location. 

This time it was to the best restaurant in the city. A he brought her out and escorted her inside Nikki was so tizzied that she did not realize that someone else had taken her hand to lead her to the table. The best seat in the place, and when she looked up at the occupant she saw Dais in a black tuxedo with his hair pulled back and looking sharp.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said with a smile. She looked even more beautiful right now and was glad that this was all going to plan so far.

Nikki looked about before smiling at him. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo and she knew that he was going to make sure that this was a night that she wouldn't soon forget. As they ordered Dais told her to eat what ever she wanted. There was no expense spared on this evening and he was going to spoil her rotten.

"You already do m'love." She murmured to him. Smiling softly she was starting to cheer up and liven up. She wasn't about to admit that staying home had depressed her, but this more than made up for it as they ordered and ate. The most expensive non-alcoholic wine was brought out for them and as they toasted each other, something about Dais promised more to come.

When they finished and Dais had paid the bill, they headed out to the limo where the driver was waiting for them and Dais got her into the seat. As the door was shut behind them Dais nodded in indication that they were to head to the school.

When they arrived Nikki was stunned. Standing on the curb with an orchid corsage was Sage, dressed to kill and smiling at them both as he stepped up to the limo and opened the door. "Come out Princess Nikki, tonight you are going to enjoy yourself. Nikki looked at Dais for any sign of rejection of what was going on, but instead found a smile.

"I knew that everyone has been pressing you to go and I agreed with them. But I knew the more we pressured the more stubborn you would become. This is a special night for you and the others. Don't let it be ruined because I couldn't be here with you. Besides," he gestured to Sage. "Sage agreed to be your date since he didn't have one either." He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Have a wonderful time so then you can tell me about it afterwards. Okay?"

"Hate to say this Nikki, but I planned this with Dais for a while now. Now please come. I promise that I will do nothing that Dais would kill me for and I also promise that you will have a good time." Sage looked at her with that smile and took her gloved hand and helped her out of the car. 

Dais motioned for them to go on and then added a sign to Sage that he would be watching. Sage nodded and sent the limo on its way. Holding his arm out to her he took her arm in his and escorted her in. Their entrance stunned some, but as they headed out to the dance floor, she realized that she could have a good time this evening. And Dais would know all about it later.

The group motioned them to come over and sit with them. The girls complimented on how great she looked while the guys asked Sage why didn't them tell him. For a few minutes questions were answered and they all went back to enjoying the evening. As some songs came on some of the couples went up to dance and had fun with it as well. It even got tot he point where the students formed a circle around the dance floor with the dancers in the middle showing off what they could do.

Sage had enough of watching and knowing that that not many other students knew he could dance put in a request. He traded dance partners with Kento. Leaving Nikki in her friend's care he took his jacket off and handed it to Nikki to hold, ignoring the looks on the other girls' faces. He and Nikki knew that she was taken, and that was all that mattered.

Leading Shary out to the dance floor he had a slight smirk on his face. ~Sage and Shary dance moment part two?~ as a fast big band tune came up on the speakers.

Shary smiled herself and nodded. She was thankful for her shoes that wrapped around her ankles and was also glad she had practiced walking in them all this week. She stood in the ready position and nodded to him that she was ready. ~Let's do this.~ He could feel the sense of joy and nodded back. The school was certainly in for a show they would never forget.

Sage started to move about the floor on his own with the beat of the music pulling some single swing moves that wowed the crowd easily. After he finished the last spin he moved over to Shary who had been moving to the beat a little and they exploded into movement as they were across the floor and back in a series of gyrations, flips, dips and twists that had the entire gym cheering them on to greater feats.

Sage was already sweating from the warmth of the spotlights that had been turned on them as well as the effort to lead. As he prepped for a huge toss that would flip Shary in the air he caught the smiles on his friends' faces as well as the glow of joy from Shary. 

They were in their element when they performed like this and he knew that with the spin off she was in balance tonight. His sister flipped across the floor to him and holding each other's waist they cart wheeled across to the other corner of the gym. As the music wound down to a close they were back in the middle again with a slide. 

A towel was tossed at Sage to mop off his sweating face and neck before he put his jacket back on. Breathing hard he smiled at his friends and was promptly swallowed by a crowd of seniors that wanted to know where he learned to dance like that and if they could learn it too. 

Sage shrugged it off and linked to his sister. ~Damn, had I known we would have been that popular I would have done something else.~

~You two would have made any dance popular with the way you two move.~ Cale butted in. They looked over and saw him smiling slightly as he leaned against the wall. The students had gotten used to the two teachers with blue and green hair and now they were just at the Prom having a blast.

Shary smiled at them and sat down gratefully. ~Maybe next dance you would treat me to a dance Cale,~ she said sweetly. She smiled her gratitude at Kento as he handed her a glass of punch to quench her thirst. Everything was going along great and they were all having so much fun. Soon the slow dances would come and then the starlight dance where the tiny lights on the ceiling would shine and the rest of the lights dimmed down. So it would really look like they were all dancing under starlight.

Two dances into the slow dance the sky roof of the gym was broken in and five ropes dropped in the falling glass. As the students scattered, the guys moved to their dates to guard them. 

Looking about they noticed that the gym was swiftly filling with black jump suited swat members. Cale strode forward angrily and as the first team member tried to stop him he was tossed aside easily. Swiftly reaching the center after it was clear that he couldn't have been stopped he grabbed the swat leader and hauled him to the edge of the group and pinned him up against the wall. 

The other swat members were about to converge on the man that had dared to assault the leader when eight students made a semi-circle around the two and faces the incoming members. Rowen looked at them and called out. "He ain't gonna get hurt, just calm down and let the man talk."

Sage and Shary kept an eye on their brother and noticed that he was getting more and more aggravated. Soon enough the Swat captain went flying over head and landed in the middle of his team. "If you ever think that this school, and especially this group of students would ever start something like that in this city. Then you have another thing coming. Get out!" 

Sage explained to the guys what had happened. "They got a call that a major drug factory was going up in this place under the guise of a Prom. They questioned the caller and got a lot of information about this place and so they decided that it was legit call. They sent a swat team in and this is what happened." The dance was ruined for everyone except that Kayura was no longer with the group. They made the excuse that she went to the women's room to cover for her when they felt a nether portal open up and Kayura stepped through in her armor and with a body lying limp over her shoulder.

Her sudden appearance startled the students but didn't cause a panic. Instead they just backed away some and watched with interested at what was unfolding before them. This had to be another prank but the problem was they still had no idea who had done it. They had ruined the prom again and even the teachers were getting feed up with it all.

The guys slightly nodded to each other and knew that they had gone to far. She had warned them and now this was the price they were all going to pay.

"Here is your prankster." She declared. Again in battle form she was unrecognizable as the Kayura that had attended the dance with Ryo.

"I tire of seeing you all jumping at the slightest noise. Will you leave, or will I have to give you big strong men the same thrashing I gave the others." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the leader. He got up and looked her over carefully. By comparison, Sensei Cale was much more formidable in size and power. This woman seemed like a strong wind could blow her over, but something in her eyes said different.

"Forget it. You can't order us around like puppies." He challenged her.

"Puppies indeed. You are nothing but lap dogs. Well, go tell your master that I will not allow the five samurai to be unmasked and if they want to challenge me. It will be on their terms and I will show them what is what." Kayura shot back as she shot forward and picked the man up over her head and looked at him. 

"Will you continue this foolishness, or will you leave." Her eyes narrowed again as she looked at him in the eye.

He nodded quietly and she put him down and dusted him off. "There now. That wasn't so hard now was it? Now go home to your families and leave these kids alone ok?" 

Kayura backed up into a shadow and disappeared. She walked out of the bathroom as the Swat team exited the building with question marks in her eyes. Walking over to her friends she looked at them and nodded.

The dance was interrupted for a few moments longer as Kento, Rowen, and Ryo grabbed push brooms from the closet and swept up the mess while Sage moved up to the DJ and put in several requests that would get the dance going again.


	9. Chapter Nine

Once the glass was cleaned away the dance slowly resumed. The atmosphere was a bit tense but it slowly relaxed as the music was playing. No one had gotten a good look at the true prankster behind it all but that would be settled later. Right now was the night to enjoy themselves as much as possible before the dance was over. Nothing else could go wrong.

The guys all had their dates out on the floor dancing before the night was over and true to his word, Sage made certain the Nikki had a good time and that she had plenty of dances. The Starlight Dance was played and as they all danced to it the common thought was that this was going to be a prom to remember.

Sage led them all outside where a stretch limo waited for them and as he helped Nikki inside he waited for the other women to get in before he and the other guys entered. They all went home to Shary's and as they got there they found Sekhmet and Dais waiting for them.

They all settled in the living room and were enjoying warm mugs of tea as they talked about what happened. Sekhmet and Dais were just as mad as Cale at what had happened but were very glad that Kayura had managed to catch the trickster. Which brought up the question of just who is was.

"Just a senior bully who thought that he would get a kick out of ruining everyone's fun and hard work." she said and paused a moment to take of sip of the sweet tea. "Something tells me we won't be hearing from him for a while though."

Dais and Nikki silently talked about the dance and he was glad that Sage kept his word. She had a good time that was all that mattered to him as he held her close.

Rowen had taken his date home for the night and as he watched his friends all around the living room he knew that no matter how ugly things would get in the next week. They would be there for each other and there was nothing that was going to tear them apart. 

As they all relaxed they lapsed into a silence that no one was really inclined to break for the evening and soon enough, everyone was asleep in the chairs.

Their nap only lasted for a few hours and they slowly woke some of the others up so they could move somewhere more comfortable. Like the bedrooms. They changed into their sleeping clothes and slept the rest of the night and some in the morning. Thankfully it was the weekend and they didn't have to wake up early.

Shary sleepily made her way downstairs and was skimming through the mail as she ate a bowl of cereal. Mainly it was some bills and junk mail but left it aside. Some catalogs and a letter. Shary dropped her spoon with a splash as she read the address two more times. It was the scholarship she had applied for a while back. With a shaky hand she tore the letter open and silently read the letter. Suddenly she jumped from her chair and let out a happy yell.

Almost instantly Cale, Sage and Kento were downstairs wondering what was going on as the others trailed behind them except Rowen, who was still asleep. "What's up Yin??" Sage asked.

"I got it!! IgotitIgotitIgotit!!!!" It was clear she wasn't making any sense as she held what looked like letter tightly in her hand. Cale managed to get the letter from her and read it.

"What's going on-ooh!" Sage managed to keep his balance as he sister ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Well it seems little sister got that scholarship she applied for a while back. It's just enough to pay for all the classes and such," he smiled some and welcomed her hug as she launched herself at him. "I guess you could say that this has made her day alright."

Kento smiled, as he was happy for her. Looking through the mail, there wasn't anything else interesting so he let it be. "I think that this calls for a celebration. Dinner tonight at my parents restaurant!"

"That's real nice of you Kento," Sage said with a smile. 

"Really great. And since you guys are already up mind if I cook some breakfast or would you rather get some more sleep?" She didn't mean to wake the gang up but she was just so happy.

"Go ahead with the breakfast." Carrie and Nikki said in unison. Smiling at each other they both sat at the table as the others did.

Outside, several bruised men in suits moved with care through the yard of the house. It looked like a house that was normal in every way after a prom night. Quiet until the shout was heard. As they moved in to listen they were careful as ever. They had orders and now they were going to get the five. The other five houses were being watched and prepared for invasion to happen later on. But now was the time for watching.

The food was set a few minutes later and now they were all eating. Shary could not get the smile off her face as she tried to eat. This was one of the happiest days so far and she was having a lot of them to outnumber the past bad ones. They quietly talked about their plans for today and such, waking up a bit more.

Kayura appeared in the living room. She was tired and in her old armor again. ~This is getting ridiculous.~ she thought to her self as she followed the scent of breakfast to the dining room and entered. Looking at the others in several stages of wakefulness she changed to her civilian wear after making certain that no one was watching from outside. 

Sitting at the table she nodded to the others and explanations were given as to Shary's mood and congratulations given.

Suddenly the orbs, staff and braces seemed to give a shock. Everyone didn't feel it so bad because they didn't have the orbs on them at the time but Shary bit back a yelp when hers hurt her. Something was wrong and the armors were reacting to it.

~Something is wrong but I don't know what,~ Dais said with a slight frown. Outside the dark suits were still watching with interest. The mood had changed but they didn't know why or what mood they were now in.

Ryo stood up. "I don't know about you guys but I am going out for a run… Any one want to join me?" Cocking his head to one side he indicated that he was headed out to find out what the heck happened. 

"I'm with ya man," Kento stood up as well nodding to him. As those two went up to change some of the others finished eating and went up to change as well. They nodded to their friends as the two youth left to go for a jog and the others just decided to relax as much as they could. Shary said she wanted to meditate and went outside through the back way. She sat in the branches of a large tree in the back yard and closed her eyes. Immediately she fell into the meditation that was now a well-practiced habit. Time to clear her thoughts.

Sage moved quietly outside and at the base of the tree that Shary was in he sat down and prepped his mind for meditation. He knew that they were still being watched but that didn't mean that he couldn't practice his daily life in the mean time.

As everyone else prepared to go about their business Kento and Ryo headed out for their jog and told everyone that they would be back in a while. As they took off in the general direction their Orbs pulled them in they took up a quietly steady pace.

Some of the suits followed them keeping a far away distant so not to be detected. They were careful not to be caught this time and were going to keep a better eye on them. The other continued to settle around the manor, watching the occupants seem to be doing daily chores. 

~Think they are following us this time around? Or have they actually gotten smart and decided to stay away.~ Ryo asked Kento along the armor link. 

~Hate to say it but they're still following. Man these guys are so dense!~ Kento sighed getting frustrated. ~We have enough stuff to worry about without these people trying to pry into our personal lives.~ 

~Something we will have to deal with when it comes. Now lets find out what that disturbance was about before anything else happens.~ Ryo picked up the pace a bit and they both took off towards the location of the disturbance that had shocked them all into action.

The two of them were running faster than the suits could follow and called up on some of their people who were in a van parked a ways from the manor. They replied back that they would follow the two young men and did that. Ryo and Kento were cautious and they came to a slope leading into a thick grove of trees. Their orbs sent another shock through their system as a small growling sound was heard. Ryo and Kento looked at each other and slowly made their way down the slope and into the trees.

Deep in the center a bundle of black and silver scales was curled in a tight ball as little flames came from his snout as he breathed deeply. A tigress with golden stripes was pacing the small area, very restless. She occasionally sniffed the air and went back to pacing. They were waiting for someone but they still had no idea why they were here. Or even where was go, for that matter. With a growl she sat next to the scaly beast and flattened her ears to her head.

~I'm surprised you haven't worn the ground from all your pacing Kibou,~ a masculine voice filled the air. The dragon opened his eyes to reveal deep gray eyes.

~Remind me to laugh later, Meiyo.~ A female voice snapped. The tigress sighed and lay next to him. ~Sorry but I just wish we knew why we were here. I mean I know Heikou is here but where? Why hasn't it come yet?~ 

Ryo and Kento burst into the clearing at break neck speeds and stopped just as suddenly as they both took in the forms of the Dragon and Tiger. Looking around carefully as their Armor orbs sent another, different shock through their system they looked at each other then to the beasts in the clearing.

"I don't know who or what you are. But if you don't want to become targets, you better make yourselves as scarce as we're about to be. I have a feeling you are who we are supposed to meet, but now ain't the time for talking." Ryo looked over the two beasts and jumped up into the trees just as all four heard the van pull into the area and the doors open and close.

The tigress growled softly but agreed and quickly scaled a tree. The dragon just curled tightly into a ball on the ground. Both their forms began to waver and slowly began to change. The tiger's coat changed to the green and brown of the tree she was hiding in while the dragon looked like a rugged boulder of a deep color. As the black suits came in they all held their breath.

"How could we lose them? We saw them come in here," one of them said exasperated. He sat on the boulder in the clearing, looking around for any sign.

"Well we know they couldn't have gotten very far. But if we don't find them we still have the houses checked out." The other said. "Let's go and search the area once more." 

As the suits left Ryo and Kento dropped out of the trees near the dragon and nodded to each other when it was all clear. In soft voices they continued. "Not very bright are they. With as much red as I wear all they would have had to have done is look up into the trees and I would have been brought back down fast." Ryo smiled slightly. Kento nodded in agreement and then looked at the beasts that were now out of their camouflage. 

"So to what do we owe this visit to??" He said off handedly, apparently not too worried that the dragon or the tiger could have pounced on him before he could change to his sub armor. 

~We don't know ourselves. I am called Meiyo.~ The dragon nodded to them as he sat up. Even sitting he challenged their height. A pair of leathery wings wrapped his shoulders with his tail curled around his hunches.

~I'm Kibou,~ The tigress said simply. She looked around White Blaze's height only slimmer and there was an air of tenseness around her. She couldn't even stand still as her paws kept clenching and unclenching, her tail swinging back and forth. ~All we know is there we're looking for Heikou.~

~My sister is right. You two have a connection with the one we seek. Will you aid us in our quest?~ Formal to the last point his eyes held wisdom and patience.

Ryo and Kento nodded to each other. "You seek our friend. We know where she is and who she is with." Bowing slightly in respect he introduced himself. "I am Ryo of the Wildfire."

Kento also bowed slightly as he introduced himself. "And I am Kento of HardRock"

The two nodded to them and soon they began to shrink in size. Meiyo looked like a small lizard and Kibou looked like a kitten with pale blonde stripes. ~I believe this would be better than our original forms,~ Meiyo spoke quietly into their minds. 

"You have a point." Kento said. He held his arm out as the small dragon crawled up his arm and made himself a perch on a broad shoulder. Kibou let herself be carried by Ryo and just closed her eyes. "Ready?" Hardrock asked his friend and leader. 

Ryo nodded and smiled a bit. "Lets kick it. The guys are going to want to know about this pronto." Breaking into an incredibly smooth gait Ryo ran top speed for the house with Kento following close behind. As they ran Ryo gently scritched behind the now much smaller tigress's ears. 

"I will have to introduce you to White Blaze sometime." He said absently as he ran past several of the suits and didn't slow down until they were in the house and up the stairs into the largest room there and shut the drapes.

Kento followed him in and as Ryo set the cat on the bed he nodded shortly and then went to call everyone to the room. The word got passed and Cale prodded his siblings out of their meditation for the events that were about to unfold.


	10. Chapter Ten

Quietly the group headed up to the room. Once they got there they all froze at the appearance of a white tigress bearing gold stripes laying on the bed and a black dragon wiht silver scales on its underbelly sitting on the floor. No one said anything except gape.

~It's you.~ Meiyo slowly moved to Shary who unconsiously backed into her brothers and nudged her wrist with the balck sphere. ~You are the one we seek... Heikou.~ 

"Um Ryo? Would you please explain how you meet these two?" Rowen asked. He wasn't sure what to make of this except that this was definately real.

Sage and Cale looked at each other and nodded. They had an inkling of who these two might be, but they were going to hold their silence. 

Ryo looked at the others and raised an eyebrow. "Remember that pinging sensation from our orbs?" He asked quietly. The others nodded, it was pretty hard to forget. "Well these two were what was setting them off. And if they were looking for Shary here. Then they would probably know who Sage and Cale are as well." As he indicated the two that stood on either side of their sister.

~Oh we know them. They are the twin brothers of Heikou. Oh flea.~ the tigress sat up and scratched behind her ear furiously. Afterwards she shook herself hard and laid back on the bed. ~I see you three have found each other over time.~ 

Shary knelt down and gently petted Meiyo's head. Then she hugged him tightly and hugged the tiger as well. "Oh you two came back. You came back." 

~We would never leave you. But we do not know why we are here. Or how long we can stay here for.~ Meiyo moved to the foot of the bed and curled up in a ball.

"It's great to see you both again but how are we going to hide you two?" Sekhmet asked. If they stayed like this then the black suits would surely noticed before long. 

"That won't be a problem." Cale gestured as their forms began to waver and in their place was a large, grayish-green iguana and white blonde Persian cat. "They can change forms and I can tell you already that this is no illusion."

The others nodded at this and smiled. All the better for everyone involved. White Blaze was hard to hide on his own but his own survival instincts and understanding of his human friends gave him an edge about how and where to hide.

It was decided that the two of them would stay in Shary's room but first they were introduced to everyone else and got a tour of the house. Which was not a good idea. Kibou discovered the tuna in the fridge and ate most of it before the others found out where she was. Meiyo however liked to perch on the top of the bookcase and nap there. It would take some time but the people in the household would get used to them. Right now they were talking in the living room, keeping their voices low as Ryo and Kento told them what happened.

Kayura was listening attentively to them when her attention shifted suddenly. Listening at another level she smiled slightly and looked at Ryo. "You might want to go to your room Ryo. You have company and I definitely think that Kibou should go with you." 

If a cat could look nervous Kibou was it. Ryo swooped in and scooped up the smaller tiger before she could react and took her upstairs cursing softly at the claws that found their way into him. As they opened the door everyone downstairs could hear the throaty rumble of White Blaze as he greeted his friend.

Unfortunately came the sound of Ryo cursing. Apparently in the room Kibou got startled by the tiger's appearance she clung to Ryo's arm tightly. She cautiously looked at the tiger and sniffed the air around him.

~He smells like you,~ She told the bearer of the Armor of Fire.

"Yeah, well I probably smell like him too to an extent. White Blaze, This is Kibou. Kibou, This is White Blaze. He's been a friend to me since I was little and saved all of us at one point or another." Ryo smiled and rubbed the head and scratched behind the ears of his oldest friend. 

White Blaze purred and his eyes closed in pleasure. Kibou moved to the floor and walked around him before slowly shifting to her true form. The tigers looked at each other, as if studying the other for a long time. Kibou nuzzled the male tiger with her nose and changed forms once more. 

~He's nice. And he cares for you very much.~ She looked up at him with large eyes, her tail swishing back and forth on the carpet.

Ryo sat on his bed and nodded to the smaller cat. "Yeah. I kind of thought so. I don't think he would have put up with me for long if he didn't." 

Smiling he offered the smaller cat a place on the bed so that he could pay some attention to her as well as his old friend. "Now you understand a little why I am more of a cat person?"

Ryo kept scratching his friend as he spoke to Kibou. Blaze merely leaned into his friend's attentions with a full throated rumble of pleasure.

She nodded and curled up on the bed with herself purring softly. ~Yes I see. No offense to the others downstairs but I would prefer you. And maybe the other one that was with you. Hardrock he wears?~ she looked like a furry pillow as she tucked her paws under her body and wrapped her tail around herself.

Ryo chuckled softly. "Good to know that you and Shary have the same taste in men. Kento is Shary's boyfriend." Smiling he started to relax as he talked with Kibou and lavished both cats with affection, including brushing White Blaze's coat to a shine again. 

"Shedding season again for you isn't it boy." He commented, as the tiger seemed to smirk at the amount of fur flying around the room making Ryo sneeze once. "Figures." He muttered even though he was smiling openly with affection for his friend.

~Don't complain. You should see Meiyo when he sheds his scales.~ Kibou laughed softly and stretched herself completely, tiny claws digging into the bed spread as she hopped to the floor. ~He has to shed a scale at a time instead of at once like a snake. Ooh flea!~ She reached up with her hind leg and scratched at her other ear, as if trying to scratch her ear off.

"Comere then. Let me take a look. Or you can let White Blaze here give you a bath. That is almost guaranteed to get rid of fleas." Ryo picked up the smaller cat and grabbing the nit comb he used for White Blaze when he started scratching ran through her fur thoroughly and then looked through it picking out the one that got away and squashed it between his fingernails.

Soothing the skin under his fingers he scritched her under the chin. "Better?? You might ask one of us to invest in a flea collar for you while you are in cat form."

Kibou flattened her ears as she looked at him. ~Flea collar? You mean those itchy, smelly things? I'd rather have a flea bath.~ she snorted lightly but curled up in his lap, purring at he scratched under her chin. ~Arigato Ryo of Wildfire.~

"I can arrange for the flea bath. But you are welcome Kibou." Ryo smiled down at the purring bundle in his lap as Blaze lay down beside him on the floor content that nothing was going to happen for the moment as Ryo gave them full attention and relaxing in the quieted atmosphere of the room. 

Kibou was very relaxed right now. She liked this young man and she thought that maybe it wasn't so bad staying here after all. As least she would have someone to talk to aside from Meiyo and Heikou.

Downstairs Meiyo was enjoying himself as well. He was currently lying on top of the bookcase and listened to the group below with half an ear. He bit at his arm some and watched as a tough, old scale flittered down. In its place was a soft, piece of flesh that would soon harden and become a scale.

As they wrapped up the discussion about what happened that they found the Tiger and Dragon they all wondered now what would happen now that they all had one last week of school. They didn't expect them to want to stay inside; and now there was Blaze to consider. 

The group hadn't heard anything from the room upstairs for a while now and as Kento went upstairs to check on them he came down smiling ear to ear. "You all have got to see this." He commented quietly.

Wondering what was up they all trekked upstairs quietly as possible and looked into Ryo's room and couldn't help but grin as well. On the bed was their friend lying across it on his back with Kibou curled up in a catnap on his lap and Blaze napping across his feet. The whole group looked so calm and peaceful that it was almost funny, as every one knew that the only really calm one of the trio in the room was White Blaze. 

Moving back downstairs Sage chuckled. "Well at least we know what will calm him down. I don't think I have seen him that calm and peaceful, even sleeping in a while now. You know how he is when there is a problem."

"Looks like he won't be any trouble now," Cye smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Cale looked at the lock and sighed softly. "Since it's beginning to get late I suggest we all get ready for some sleep. Tomorrow we can discuss our plans." He looked up as Meiyo landed on his shoulder. But the lizard just perched there and yawned a bit himself.

"Opinion oh draconic one?" Cale eyed the lizard that had just decided to take up residence on his shoulder. He then looked at his sister and brother who were smiling slightly at the recent change in positions.

~Sleep, dark one.~ he said simply and made hismelf more comfortable. ~We all need it for tomorrow will be a long day.~ He let them decided on what he meant and he closed his blue eyes.

Cale stood up and headed up to his room, lizard along for the ride. Turning out the lights in Ryo's room as he passed he got to his own room and prepared for bed.

The others looked at each other and nodded. It was time that they all went to bed. Sleep was a much needed commodity since they all had school in the morning. That alone was enough to make the day long for the senior group. 

As they all left for their rooms Shary gently touched Kento's arm and said that she needed to talk to him. She lead him to her room and they sat on her bed. For a long time she said nothing but held his hand tightly in her own. She took a deep breathe and looked up at him.

"Kento... I loved you very much. And I know that I would like to share my life with you," she said softly, linking hands with him as she tried to think of what to say to him.

Kento for once said nothing as he looked at her intently. He wanted to know what was on her mind as this was mildly strange behavior for her. Instead he waited patiently as she searched for the words.

Shary chewed on her lip some and squeezed his hand tighter. "Kento... I want you... to be my first." She looked at him, their eyes meeting and nodded some. "I want this and I gave it a lot of thought. I won't pressure you if you don't want to go through with it and I'll still love you no matter what 

Kento was now surprised. Looking at her closely he wondered what had possessed her to this. "I love you too. But are you completely certain about this? I don't want to do something that we might later regret." He was starting to get worried when he felt the cool green of Sage's link to him light up. ~She had thought about it. For several days at least. She has even talked to me about it old friend. We are leaving this up to you.~

Kento went silent for some time as he thought about it, his eyes troubled.

"Ken... you don't have to if you don't want to. Like I said I won't pressure you." Slowly she reached up and touched his cheek fondly, still holding his hand in her own. She loved him so much and she would never do anything that would hurt him in any way but she also wanted this. She gently pushed her desires away and would accept whatever her love's decision would be.

"As much as I want to Shary." He whispered to her quietly as he held her. "I can't. And I won't. There is a time for us, but it isn't now." He held her close fighting himself for the decision that was just made.

She sighed deeply and curled up against his chest. "I understand. But also know I'll be waiting for you." She kissed his hand and raised it to he face, rubbing her cheek against it, wrapping her arm around his waist to hug him back. True she felt disappointed but she respected his wishes. Right now she was happy being held in his arms, feeling his strong warmth all around her. Tilting her head up she softly kissed him and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kento kissed her in return and carried her around the bed to her place and tucked her in before leaving for his own, wondering what the other choice would have brought them.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Shary lay in bed for a long-time, staring up at the ceiling as she rubbed a tear that threatened to fall. Maybe one day they could make their love solid but now they had other things to worry about. Sighing softly she slipped under the covers and wrapped herself around a pillow. Closing her eyes she was soon asleep. Tomorrow would be a long day indeed.

As they all woke up in the morning, Ryo stretched and then nudged the still sleeping cat on his lap gently to try to wake her up with out getting pierced. He needed to get up, but he knew enough about catly reactions to know that him moving her would mean instant claws if she wasn't ready to move. 

Kibou cocked an ear at him before she opened on eye and looked at him. Ryo held something like a grumble but she got up and moved to his side. She stretched herself completely, arched her back in a perfect arch, sat and licked at some parts of her fur, and then curled back in a little fluff ball on the bed. She purred very softly as it seemed she had gone back to sleep but her voice reached Ryo's mind.

~Arigato for being considerate Ryo of Wildfire. Just fair warning, do not be surprised if you see me at your school acting as if I'm on a walk of my own.~ 

"Kits and Cats don't bother me. As long as you aren't as big as White Blaze there." He pointed to his large companion as he stood up smiling. "See you later then Kibou."

Clattering down the stairs after showering and dressing he ate a fast breakfast and headed off to school having been the last to get up.

As he got there he heard quite a commotion as he entered the yard and soon found out what it was. The five houses that had been watched had been raided the night before and the teen occupants dragged off in the middle of the night by unknown forces.

Ryo frowned some. He knew probably who did this and it was not good. He held just a few minutes before the first bell would ring and searched the crowd for any of his friends. 

Rowen saw Ryo and called him over. "Six houses were targeted but ours was left alone. I wonder why that is." He spoke in a low tone to the Wildfire bearer. 

Ryo nodded knowing exactly what his friend meant. Those other students had been taken for a reason. Now it was time to find a way to get them out.

----

In the Complex the woman smiled slightly. The operation was proceeding smoothly, now all that was left was to figure out which one of the teens brought in, in the over night raid was of the Samurai team and draw them out.

The door opened slowly as a nervous hand held a folder before entering. "There is a problem?" She asked, the danger tones in her voice again making the young man gulp. 

"Y-yes. Only 5 of the 6 houses were raided last night." He placed the folio of the raid before her and stepped back.

"What?! Why weren't they all raided?" Surprise took over as she saw the pictures taken from the raid.

"W-well, the house that has that teacher and those kids in it. The triplet's place. We weren't able to penetrate the perimeter. It was like there was a force field of some sort protecting the place. That and the men reported seeing that strange woman with the strange body armor stalking the place. It was as if she knew that we were there." He finished up the summary quickly wondering if he was going to get fired.

Instead he saw a small smile appear on her face. "Excellent. They must be the ones. Question the teens that were taken appropriately and release them back to the school with an appropriate story."

"Yes ma'am" and he left the room moving silently with purpose this time.

----

Back in school it was considered a little strange that Sensei Cale brought an iguana to school for the last week, but nobody mentioned it as it stayed put most of the time watching the classes.

Ryo on the other hand would occasionally look outside to see a familiar white persian strolling by looking as if she were on the hunt.

Most of the school was still talking about the students that had been taken away during the night. They couldn't stop the news and it seemed the only time they did stop talking about it was when they were taking their finals. The lunch bell rang and they had a new little visitor with the group under the tree.

Kibou looked content as she stayed curled up on a branch in the tree but she was listening to the soft conversation and would time to time voice her own opinion when asked for it. Something was up and they did not like it.

Sage and the others kept an eye out for the students incase they got to returning with out anyone's notice. Looking at the others they all got the sickening feeling that they were found out and that they would have to be doubly vigilant to keep things from happening to the people around them.

The bell rang and with heavy feet students filed back into class to take the rest of their exams. Just three more classes and they could all go home and rest up for the next day. Kibou decided to stay in the tree and take a little cat nap before she would look around the campus once more and then head home.

As the tests were finished for the day everyone filed out of the building. Everyone except Cye. As the guys looked around for him in his usual final period haunts they wondered what happened to him.

Splitting up to look for him they agreed to meet in an hour. That way they could scrub the grounds looking for him if necessary. 

As the hour passed and they came back, they noticed that they were short Carrie and Nikki now too. This really started to worry them as they wondered who was able to take out their friends since the armor link hadn't gone off for Carrie.

----

Waking up and looking around, Cye noted that there was nothing to see, and that he wasn't able to talk either. A gag had been stuffed into his mouth to silence him for some purpose. He instead turned to his hearing and heard the breathing of someone else, possibly across the room from him. It sounded regular and deep so he could only assume that the other occupant of the room or what ever they were in was out still.

----

As the others wondered what was going on they headed home hoping that they were there and safe by some unknown factor. When they got there, it was painfully obvious that they weren't there. Pairing off, the team headed out to find their missing friends.

Sage and Cale took off down the street; Rowen and Ryo took the opposite end; and lastly was Shary and Kento. All these all took off they had no idea they were being watched and followed.

----

Meiyo was edgy as was proven as he kept looking around. Everywhere they looked but there was no sign of their compadres. The lizard heaved a sigh but suddenly he hissed and took off as fast as he could in his iguana form.

"Hey that lizard is getting away!"

"Forget the stupid pet. We have to take these two quickly." Two figures in black suits picked up the limp forms of Cale and Sage and deposited them into a large van that pulled up. Once inside they drove off for the next pick up. Meiyo growled and with little wings he took off into the air, trailing the moving vehicle.

----

Ryo and Rowen kept their ears open and froze when they head footsteps. They slowly turned to look but that did nothing as they were ganged up on. They tried to fight there way out but it was hard and they were losing. As a van pulled up and the men began to shove the boys in when a white feline hissed angrily and clung tightly to the man that was shoving Ryo into the van.

"Get this cat off me!" the man hissed angrily as he tied to pull it off. He let out a yelp as the claws ripped away portions of his face. Ryo took the chance and tried to escape. Rowen had already been shoved in the van with his hands bound and just as he was about to escape he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Kibou hissed and was about to claw at them when she got nicked in the shoulder with a bullet. She hissed and had to retreat.

"Baka!! Get in the van before someone sees us!" As they piled in the van sped off.

----

Shary groggily opened her eyes and looked around. Wherever she was, was dark, she was alone, and she had been tired to a chair. When she tried to say something she found herself gagged as well. That scared her and she blindly reached for the link to her brother or anyone else. ~Please. Someone hear me.~

No one responded to any of their calls to each other. While they were surrounded in darkness a door opened to one of the cells and a woman walked in. "I have some questions to ask you, Ryo Sanada."

As she pulled the gag away from his mouth she earned herself a dirty look from him as he spoke. "You aren't getting any answers outta me lady." She closed the door behind her and a light turned on in the room then replaced the gag. There was a table and she sat across from him at the table. Alone and unable to hear his friends he merely listened.

"Well, you could tell me who the five samurai warriors are. I know that they are amongst you and your friends. We can make this easy and you can go home at the end of the day, or we can make this hard on yourself and you won't leave for a long time." She smiled slightly as she hoped for the later.

Ryo merely smirked around the gag. She honestly hoped to frighten him, not knowing that he had endured far worse tortures than anything this woman would ever be able to dish out, he waited for her to either take the gag out of his mouth or continue.

She was feeling generous and so decided to give him another chance at giving her what she wanted. She had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't cave, especially after seeing that smirk on his face, but she removed the gag anyways.

"Lady, I told you once before. You aren't getting anything out of me or my friends, except a very hard time. Now why don't you take us home before trouble hunts you down." His calm voice and steady blue eyes bored into hers as he reinforced his promise of a very hard time indeed and more trouble than they ever wanted to handle in the future.

----

Outside of the complex a small flying lizard told Kibou where the guys had been taken. The cat smiled feraly as she headed up to Ryo's room where she knew that White Blaze would be waiting. Changing to her tigress form she opened the door and he looked her over before indicating that she would be fine. Changing back, she jumped up to the Tiger's back and held on as Blaze moved at top speed to the place the smaller cat directed him to.

----

The lady was upset. She had spent maybe an hour with the raven-haired youth and she had gotten nothing. Some of her people were trying to get the others to talk about the samurai and maybe get a clue about their identities but it would be a long time. She headed to the room where the girl of the triplets was. Perhaps she could get something from the girl if she asked the right questions.

Shary looked up as sudden light spilled into the room and blinded her for a moment. She saw a lady wearing a black suit sit across a table in the room. She looked at her for a long time and flexed her jaw when the gag was pulled down. She said nothing and twisted her writs in the binds. The bracelets were protecting her from rope burn but they still hurt.

"Maybe you can help me out here?" the lady said as she leaned against the table. "I would like to ask you some questions and then you're free to go home." She smiled as the young girl nodded her head. "Good. Now, tell me who the samurais are?" and flashed pictures of the Ronins before her.

Sherrie looked at the pictures and met her eyes. "I have no idea. Old Halloween photos?"

"Hardly. These people are the cause of billions of dollars of damage to Toyema. We just want to know who they are so we can find out why they did it." She looked across to the girl steadily and found that her look was returned to her. "Will you help me find them?"

"Why? So you can charge them the bill?" Sherry may have looked confident on the outside but on the inside she was scared. She couldn't feel anyone and that worried her greatly. She fought back tears and held the mask in check.

"Cheeky young lady, we shall see just how long that lasts." She sat down and made herself comfortable as she prepared to go down the list of damages to the city in an effort to have her flush out the culprits.

In another room Cale had just been slapped for giving an even cheekier answer to a normal question. The man questioning him was a professional in the arts of interrogation and one of the best in Japan. The very reason he was working for the agency. 

Cale merely shrugged off the slap and looked at the man cold and hard. The guy may have been a professional, but Cale had known what true pain and torment was. This was nothing. "I'd be careful whom you strike friend. I might not be so nice about it in the future. Three strikes and I will take you down." Was his only warning. The interrogation master merely shrugged not believing the blue haired man's words.

The Warlord of Darkness merely smiled at the reaction looking forward to the moment that he would prove that he was the true master of in_terror_gation.

Cye and Carrie were being questioned together. The fact that they were there strengthened their own moral and they put up a united front that not even Talpa could have broken.

Sage merely sat in the chair as he was questioned, his one lavender eye boring into the eyes of the men sent in to question him. He smirked slightly as he held his silence noting that his silence along with his unwavering gaze was starting to unnerve the two that sat across from him. The hunter's smile that formed with the gaze unnerved them even more as they tried what they could to get him to talk.

The others did what they could to keep their secrets. Nikki had the most to lose in this and she dropped to meditation to subvert her mind to keep from being broken. The others merely gave nonsensical answers or the same reply about being trouble that Ryo did. They went around for several more hours when a reverberating roar thundered through out the underground facility. When a second, deeper roar backed it up Ryo grinned to himself, as he knew that the cavalry had arrived.

Gunfire sounded as if being shot off and then screams. Meiyo snapped at the men as they ran away in fright. He was the same height when Ryo and Kento had met him. He really didn't think these people would be guarding the roof but that meant the tigers would have fewer people to fight through. He shrunk his size some and slipped into the ventilations.

Kibou looked smug as she and White Blaze scared off more black suits she sniffed the air. So many scents she couldn't place them very well.

White Blaze merely looked around and then took off in a new direction down a long corridor. He knew where Ryo was instinctively, but one of the others needed him more so he slammed into the door of the room with Shary in it.

The woman jumped at the sound of the weight slamming against the door and pulled her sidearm as a huge black tiger in silver armor flew into the room and pinned her down. He didn't use his claws but he knew that his very weight would be more than enough to keep the woman detained while Shary got out with Kibou.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kibou came in her tiger form and moved behind Shary. As growled as she chewed on the ropes, finally snapping them off. The girl quickly got up and ran out with Kibou at her back. 

~Blaze! Time to go!~ the tigress sent to her companion and followed Shary. Meiyo was doing his best in distracting the other black suits and even managed to chase a few in a broom closet and lock them in. Now it was time to locate the others and get out.

Shary and Kibou went off in one direction and Blaze went in the other towards Ryo. As he ran down the hallway, it became increasingly difficult to dodge the bullets that were being shot in his direction and he started having to use the power of the Dynasty that was imbued into the armor he was wearing to reduce the danger. 

Ryo knew that Blaze was coming his way and he almost felt sorry for the black suits. Almost. He kept his face completely expressionless as Black Blaze barged in and with one slash had ripped through the ropes. 

Shary listened carefully to Kibou's directions to where her friends were at but it was so hard to keep track of them with bullets flying around them. All the training with her brothers paid off as she dodged them and ducked into a room. Unfortunately she had lost Kibou but the good thing was that she had found her brothers but they were not alone. 

Kibou snarled at the black suits that had Hardrock, baring her teeth and claws to the extreme. She dared them to just try something just so she could attack them. 

Ryo and Blaze moved swiftly only to get separated like Shary and Kibou. However, Ryo found Rowen and Blaze found Cye and Carrie. Carrie looked surprised to see the tiger in armor, but Cye grinned and informed the cat that they were fine and that they needed to be untied to find Nikki.

As the ropes were bitten through they all knew that they could have broken the knots, but that would have required their sub armor and they couldn't afford that scandal. Looking about they found Nikki in a nearby room almost comatose from the depth of her trance. Her resistance to pressure may have been nearly zero, but when she tranced to the level she was at, she could not have answered even if she wanted to. 

Cye picked her up and carried her knowing that she would wake up of her own volition. So Carrie, Cye, Blaze and Nikki were together in one area with Ryo and Rowen making their way towards them. On the other end of the complex were Cale, Sage, Kento, Shary and Kibou all together. They were making their way to the entrance when a large force of armored, armed and blood hungry looking swat members barred their way and lined the hallways.

~Oh this is so not good,~ Shary said quietly as she bit her bottom lip. The group stood their ground and looked at the force before them with cold stances. The tigers moved around them, roaring and hissing, telling them to stay back but they could not attack of get the risk of being hit with the guns.

~We need to think of a plan,~ Rowen spoke up softly but even he couldn't think of one as the swat team slowly began to move in.

With a deafening roar the ceiling about the Swat began to crack and then literally fell on them. Meiyo was sitting on them; smiling as he realized what good aim he had and swung his tail out to break the front doors open. ~You all get out now! I will watch your backs!~ He swung his tail again and sent a black suit crashing into a small group along the sides.

Ryo wasn't going to argue. Kibou had watched his back and he knew that Meiyo would do the same. White Blaze, now Black Blaze in armor would watch out over them all and if the need was there then he could emit that strange field that the Dynasty had that made technology ineffective.  
  
As everyone ran out of the door they realized that they were not outside of the compound. Instead they were in the fields just outside of the mainstay of the dynasty Castle. The few Swat members that got through the dragon's defenses were amazed at where they were at. Soon a woman in the armor that the men all recognized as the guardian that had been protecting the young group. "Leave this and all the youth of the city alone. Or I will make sure that your end will be far more painful that anything you could ever imagine." Her battle voice rang out over the field as she called to the woman that was obviously in charge. 

The woman pushed her way forward and faced the young warrior woman. She was not easily scared and stood her ground. "We will get the information we need from them and you can't stop us!"  
  
Kibou hissed and arched her back, her fur stood on end and her eyes were faintly glowing as well as her stripes. Before the gate closed Meiyo's eyes were glowing as well as his scales. He stayed and prevented any more people going through the gate. 

"No, I will not allow you to gain access to that knowledge. I will not allow you to destroy young lives, and if you think I can not defend them then see what your foolishness will bring down upon you." As she raised her hand to the sky, the Ancient's staff came to her hand and the entire host of the Dynasty Soldiers Army appeared around them with their armor and weapons at the ready.  
  
Noting the look of defiance in the woman's face she narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "Since you doubt me, will you fight me in hand to hand combat for the information you so desperately seek? If you win, the five samurai will reveal themselves, if I win, you will back away and leave these and the youth of Japan alone on this." She smiled slightly. "Of course, it won't be a fair fight. Perhaps if I fight only one handed."  
  
Rowen snickered as he remembered the line from their earlier encounters when she was under Talpa's control. She had thrashed them in their armor. This was hand-to-hand so she wouldn't use her Starlight Swords, but there was always her years in the dynasty to make up for it. 

The woman looked like she was going to snap but a mask fell over her face and she became expressionless. "Fine then. Let's see if you can back your words up." She calmly took her coat off as and walked a bit. They formed a circle around the two of them, no one leaving the place.  
  
Kibou settled some when Shary rested her hand on her head and sat down. She stopped glowing but the hard expression still remained on her feline face. If this woman truly were desperate enough to want the information of the Samurais then she would do anything to make sure she won. ~I pray that you win, last of the Ancients.~ She said softly. 

Kayura took up a confidant stance before the woman and nodded to Kibou. ~Worry not. I will not let her have this easily.~  
  
As the fight commenced she had to dodge several attacks. As this continued for several minutes before Kayura soon tired of the game and jumped high into the air. The exasperated woman in the suit looked up in amazement and narrowly missed the incoming foot that was aimed to knock her out of the fight.  
  
"Will you yield and let these people live in peace or will I have to prove myself further by beating you senseless. I don't want to hurt you, but if that is the only way I can convince you that I will not let you have the information, so be it." Kayura had stood still instead of moving and blocked the strikes that came at her, redirecting them and making the woman look like a fool in front of her fellow suits. 

She was getting so upset. This woman who looked like a child herself was dodging every attack she had made. She could even hear some of her own men begin to talk to hushed tones. She couldn't hear what was being said but she was sure that it had to do with her not being a good enough leader. Enraged she screamed and doubled her efforts in bringing this wench down. 

Kayura sighed as the guys behind her smiled slightly. They knew what the outcome of the fight would be and they knew that it would seal the agency away from them forever. "I don't want to hurt you, but leave me no choice." Kayura murmured to the woman she was fighting.  
  
Waiting for the right moment she made several strikes to various points of the woman's body locking several major joint's using several nerve strikes to stop her. "I don't want to hurt you, and the best way I know how is to prove to you that I am a better fighter than you are. I know when to quit. This fight ends now, you have lost. What do you have to say?" 

The woman stood there, as if in shock at what had just happened. No. She couldn't lose. Not in front of them not like this! With much effort she reached behind herself and pulled out a small gun that fit in the waistband of her dress. "Yes. In fact I do have something to say." She looked up at her, her mask gone only to show such hatred and anger. "I always see my mission through. Even at the cost of my life." She pulled the gun out and fired at the lady three rounds.  
  
Meiyo let out a howl of anger and was seen as he landed on the woman, talons bared to the extreme and drove her into the ground. A kanji was seen on his brow, glowing a fierce gray of his namesake. Honor. ~How dare you fight with such dishonor!! For that you should die!!~ He howled and drove deeper into the earth, wounds being created by his rough handling. 

NO! Meiyo let her be, I an fine as her weapons can not harm those of us here." Kayura got up and pulled her Starlight Swords out. "If she wants to play rough. I will play on her terms" Moving at her fastest the woman did not follow Kayura before she was behind the now standing woman with her sword at her neck. "I will not use my strongest attack. I would kill you then. You have one option now, give up, go home, and remember today. If you don't leave..." her voice darkened to a menacing tone. "I will let you fight my soldiers and I promise that you will not survive with your weak training ways."  
  
Kayura's eyes narrowed as the sky turned black and lightning flashed to the ground around them. 

The woman looked to her men for help but nothing. They had turned their backs on her. She was all alone. No one would help her now or ever. She faced the woman and took a look at the soldiers. They looked more than capable of taking her down in seconds. Was her life truly worth the secret of the knowledge behind the samurais? Something in her mind clicked and forced the words out from her lips. "I choose to stay. As I said I follow my mission to the end."  
  
Meiyo went to the group, not looking very happy as his kanji faded but his talons tore up the ground as he clenched and unclenched them. 

Kayura sighed again. "I guess you can not be helped. I will guard the samurai. You will not know their secret." With that she brought the hilt of her sword up and using the pommel, knocked the woman out. As she set the woman down gently she looked at the black suits. "Take her with you as you leave. If you are wise, you will not allow her to continue as she has as I have no real control over the guardians that live in your world."  
  
Kayura turned her back on the woman and headed back to the group that waited for her. "I will be watching." she repeated. 

The black suits grudgingly took her and left without another word. They knew they would never obey her again but that would come later.

Nikki closed the gate quietly and looked to the others. "I think that solves our problem nicely for a while. I just hope we never have to deal with her again. She was a spoiled brat." 

~I believe we won't. Such dishonor.~ Meiyo snorted and folded his wings around his shoulders.

"But is this really over?" Shary looked at her friends and family with concern. "Can we all be normal again?"

"I think that we can all be as normal as all of us with mystical armor or abilities can be. There is graduation this weekend and we have yet to find out if we all made it." Sage spoke softly as he put his arm around his sister's shoulder and smiled at Cale knowing that he and the other's passed his tests.

"And as for what happens in the future... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ryo smiled at his friend as he scratched behind Blaze's ears. "Together. Just like friends do."

Shary smiled and leaned against Sage. She and the others nodded as well in agreement. Friends stuck with one another through thick and thin. Nothing could break them apart.

Kibou stretched herself completely and looked at them with her head cocked to the side. ~Shall we being going inside now? We all have had a long day.~ She looked at Kayura and seemed to smile. ~Will you join us lady?~ 

Kayura nodded in acceptance and opened the gate to Cale's room. As they all stepped through, Sage realized that it felt good to be really home for once. Looking at the others he noticed that Blaze was White Blaze again, Kibou was in her cat form, and Meiyo was perched on Cale's shoulder. 

Ryo looked at Kibou and now that the excitement was over noticed the graze wound on Kibou's shoulder and inquired softly is she would need any attention for it. 

Cye and Shary went to the kitchen to prepare dinner now that it was late and dark outside, everyone realized that they were hungry. It had been a long day, but Nikki seemed to be the hungriest of all as she snagged more pre-dinner snacks than Kento and smacked him across the head playfully when he complained.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

~It's nothing,~ The cat sat down on an over-stuffed floor cushion and proceeded to lick at it. It was somewhat difficult but she managed it.

As they ate they talked and laughed, saying how good it was that the finals were done and that they couldn't wait to see what the results were. Everything was once again normal as it could get with this group. The threat was gone and they wouldn't be seeing the black suits for a long time.

Graduation was coming up this weekend and with everyone ready to find out if they passed or not they all were up late into the night since they didn't have school in the morning. 

Looking about Ryo went back up to his room to be with White Blaze before the tiger went back out to Mia's. The others looked about to the others curled up in pairs or on single seats of which there were plenty in the living room for the number of people Shary, Sage and Cale knew.

Sighing Ryo lay back on the bed and wondered what was next. Graduation of course, but what would happen then? There was college and not all of them could go to the same school all their lives. They were eventually going to have to split up and seek out their own lives, and he wasn't sure he was ready for all of that yet. He enjoyed being with his friends too much yet to let them go and he knew part of it was from all the times they thought or knew they weren't going to make it and saved each other's lives.

Kibou nosed her way into the room and hopped up on the bed. She sat next to side and looked down at him. She finally spoke, her mind voice a calm tone. ~You are wondering about the future.~

"Yeah." Speaking low and softly in his semi-relaxed state made Ryo seem to rumble the answer. "I'm just not certain how to deal with how everything is moving. We are all going to have to find our own lives again, Our battles with Talpa and his goons pulled us together tighter than any family and most of us remember before then, but I am not sure how to go back to walking alone." 

He indicated the letter that was sitting on the bed. There was a silver emblem at the top of a university and Ryo already knew as he read it that he would not be seeing his friends for a very long time. This was because he had been accepted into a prestigious school in the states.

Absently he started petting Kibou and scratching her behind the ears, wondering softly to himself even as he voiced his thoughts to the form shifting tiger.

Kibou made herself more comfortable against his side, purring softly. She thought long and hard about how to reply and lets her eyes close somewhat.

~I understand how you feel. The bond you all have is strong, more so than any I have ever seen. I know that you and the others would have to part ways soon but that does not mean you all cannot still be a family.~ She looked at him, her eyes still calm as her ears perked forward to him.

~Nothing will ever come between you all. You are all a family. Now and forever.~

"That may be true. But my friends won't be there when I go to this school. No one will understand me there except my words, I know English, but it is how I act and what I do that I am worried about. No one there will understand my need to play with the wild life and walk on my own with out anyone else."

Ryo sighed softly as he continued to stroke the warm body next to him. "More like I know that the guys all understand that I am a lone wolf and give me my space when I am needing it the most. But they also know that I hold them as the dearest thing in my life. I would do anything to protect them or help them out. But I don't think there is anything they can do to help me in this one. I know that Sage is going to Sinsha U to stay with the dojo and the house now that Shary is getting set to go off to school elsewhere. 

I am not sure where the others are going, but I know that it isn't the states. Unless they visit, I am going to be alone for a long time while I get my degree." Voicing his fears a bit helped some. But they also made them seem more real, and if there was anything Ryo tried to avoid, it was the feelings of loneliness that he had felt when he walked alone before meeting with the other Ronin.

~So what you are saying seems to be that you are afraid of being alone.~ She tilted her head to him, still purring comfortably. ~I wish I could reassure you but I am sure the others feel the same way. I know the States will be a very drastic change from here but give it some time for you to adjust. I am sorry I am not much more help.~

"Here seeing a White Tiger run around with a person and not attacking anything only produces a mild panic. I know I can't take my closest friend with me when I go over to college. I'd cause a riot." He chuckled softly remembering his first trip through down town Toyema with White Blaze. He almost did cause a riot with his cat friend.

Looking down at Blaze he rubbed the cat's shoulder with his foot. "Hope you don't mind being at Mia's for a while and not seeing me old friend. I only hope I can see you on the holidays."

White Blaze looked up at Ryo with his brown eyes and rumbled at him, nuzzling the teen's leg before lying down again.

~He understands,~ Kibou purred softly. She slowly got up and curled up on his stomach. ~Perhaps tomorrow you should talk with the fellow ronins and find out who is going where. That may help in easing your fears some.~ She curled up in a tight ball of fur and let her eyes close as she prepared for sleep. 

Ryo nodded that it would be a good idea and shifting a little so that he was curled up around Kibou, he sighed once and fell to sleep. White Blaze noted this and got up and pawed the lights off in the room. Leaving the door open slightly he knew that the others would check in before they headed off to bed there too.

True to form one of the group peeked into the room and saw that everything was all right. Everyone quietly bid each other good night and prepared for sleep. Meiyo settled himself on top of the headboard in Cale's room, claiming he preferred to be perched on high places even during sleep. Everyone settled into their rooms and prepared to get some sleep.

Shary sat looking out her window, letting her mind wander and was already in her flannels. Her thoughts kept shifting to the future and to Kento but she would push them back and let herself wander some more. She was careful not to disturb her brothers or friends as they slept. She didn't hear as someone silently come into the room after softly knocking.

Cye came up quietly behind Shary thinking he had been heard and gently cleared his throat. "Want to talk about it?" He asked in a soft voice. 

Shary looked up at him, a bit startled and smiled softly. "Just thinking about some stuff. I thought everyone had gone to bed already."

"I did, but you were troubled, so I thought I might offer a comforting ear to talk to. He's my friend too you know." He spoke softly his green-blue eyes seemed to luminese in the moonlight coming in the window as he looked at her.

"I know. Just wish... I don't know." She sighed and looked back out the window before continuing. "I care about him a lot and I want to spend the rest of life with him. I even 'offered' myself to him but he didn't do anything. I'm not mad at him and the last thing I'm going to do is push him into it. I was kinda hoping for something a little more than what we have." She looked up at him, brushing her hair behind her ears. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Is there anything wrong with what you have now?" He countered gently.

Shary thought hard about what he asked and found herself realizing that she was happy with what they did have now. "No. I guess not. I just... I guess I kinda wish we would be more affectionate to each other but I still love him. A lot."

"Then maybe what you are looking for is to ask Kento to show a little more open affection with you instead of asking him to go all the way?" Cye asked. He was merely trying to make her think about things. "He is a very affectionate guy, but you have to understand that as a guy, his "manly" status gets challenged when he gets affectionate, no matter how much he loves the person. He tries to balance that because he really does care about you. But it isn't always easy for him. Do you see what I am saying?" 

"Yes... I think so. So what you're saying is that he trying to keep his feelings and appearance on an equal basis." She nodded to him and smiled just a little. "I can understand that."

Cye smiled slightly. "Try talking to him about you need for a little more open affection. I am sure that he will try to grant your wish with out compromising his own needs to stay cool with the other guys at school." 

He reached out and took her hand like he did the first day they met. Loosely holding it he gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "We all care about what happens to you both. All you have to do is remember that even if Sage isn't here to talk to. We all are around."

"I'll remember. Arigato Cye-san." She squeezed his hand before going up to him and giving him a hug. "Carrie is very lucky to have you in her life."

"And I am lucky to have found Carrie. She is very special to me." Cye hugged her back and looked at her carefully. "There is always a time for things. Kento knows himself better than anyone and is a lot deeper than he lets on. Talk to him and give him time. That is all the real advice I can really give you."

"Which is the best advice. I'll talk to him tomorrow. And now I think I might be able to sleep comfortably." Shary continued to smile softly, again thanking herself for having some wonderful friends and family.

Cye smiled and kissed her forehead in big brother fashion and then stepped out of the room to go back to his own bed and his own contemplations about the angel in his life.

Shary silently closed her door and slipped into bed after drawing her curtains shut. He was right and the talk helped her get her thoughts straighten out. Snuggling deep in her blankets she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep. Soon graduation would come and they would all been parting paths to continue their schooling.

Finally the house was dark and quiet for the night and all sleeping, slept hoping that the next day would bring them good news.

At school the group, along with all the other students, were waiting anxiously for the results of their finals grades. If they passed then by the end of the week they would graduate and begin college in the following fall.

As Rowen looked over the board for their grades he smiled as he found his. He had passed with excellent marks on his AP classes. The others passed with excellent grades as well. After writing them down and handing them out to his friends he sat back and waited for the reactions.

The entire group was very happy about the grades and it showed as they congratulated each other as well. It called for a celebration of the highest degree to cement the wonderful moment. They spent the next free hour decided just how to celebrate and also talked about what colleges they were planning on attending.

Ryo spoke up. "Well I have already been accepted to a really good school in the states. I am just not certain if I can hack it away from everyone that understands me and how I walk on my own…" He trailed off hoping the others would understand.

"Hey don't feel so bad Ryo," Rowen spoke up as he patted his back. "It's going to be tough, we all know that but we'll manage like we always have."

"He's right. Remember when I first came here? I felt the same way and now look?" Shary went over and held his hand in both her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You will always have us and who knows. Maybe you'll find some friends who will understand you. We're all unique in our own way."

Ryo's mouth quirked up in one corner. "Yeah, but how many people in the states are going to understand mystic armor, pet tigers, and evils that the world as a whole was not ready to deal with?" Ryo hated censoring himself around people and though it was second nature to him now to censor any mention of the Ronin armors or any of his friends' adventures he still didn't like it.

"You'd be surprised." Shary just gave him a wink and smiled at her friends. Sooner or later they would be having the same problem that Ryo was talking about and in their own way would they figure out how to solve them. She looked over at Kento and made a mental note to talk to him later and in private.

Ryo shrugged and looked as if he didn't believe her as the others started talking about schooling again he asked. "Where are you going Shary?"

Shary smiled and said, "New York State in the US. Far from home but there have a great department for the arts and music. What about yourself?"

"I am headed out to SDSU in South Dakota in the states. Their animal programs are great. I can get my domesticated animal degree there and then I am planning on the University of California, Sacramento for my wild life degree. Then it is home I come. I may be gone for 8 years or better. That is why I am a little worried about being away."

"Rowen?" He turned to the smartest of the group for where he was going.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Here for me, maybe for the first four years. I'm already enrolled in Tokyo U." Rowen smiled to his friends. He would probably be one of the few that stayed here but that was fine with him. "What about you guys?" he turned to the others so they would all know where everyone was.

"I'm set up at Sinsha U in Toyema so that I can keep tabs on the Dojo and the house." Sage mentioned. He was a little worried about Shary headed for the states, but he knew that if she needed someone to talk to or needed help in any way, then she could call on Ryo and he would be there same day.

Kento shrugged. "I don't know where I'm going yet. I think I'll just take a year first to work at my parent's restaurant and while I'm doing that I can work out where I'm going to and all that."

"I managed to get into Honshu Island Marine Biology Institute." Cye said grinning. This had been his goal ever since he was young as the HIMBI was the top ranked school in the eastern hemisphere for the study of Marine biology. Something that he was becoming quite proficient in as he worked with Sekhmet over the last few years to wipe out the effects of the poison that had been released into the oceans.

"That's really great Cye," Shary nodded to her friend and turned to the other girls within their close group. "And you girls? Any ideas where to go?" Both of them were smart and could probably get into any college of their choice.

Carrie and Nikki looked at each other and then to the group. "Well." Nikki started. "There really isn't a school that has a study program for my particular area of interest here in Japan. So I am headed back to China for a few more years with my sensei to see what he can teach me. Then maybe another year in the Dynasty doing pure research into the old ways. Mia has agreed to help me notate it all down so at least it won't be me and Kayura all the time." She smiled as she remembered stumbling on the spell that had let her spy on Dais and Sekhmet. It was funny to watch and listen to them theorize about what was going on in the main library. 

Carrie smiled and nodded to Nikki as she answered. "I passed my AP courses here with out too much trouble. I think that I shall go back to my clan and follow an alternative schooling for a few years at least so that I can carry on my family heritage."

"Sounds like we've all got our futures figured out." Rowen said with a small smile. They were all going their own paths and sure it was going to feel weird without meeting everyday like this but that was just the way things went. Besides, they could still write, phone and/or e-mail each other.

Shary was thinking about Kibou and Meiyo. No doubt they won't be able to come with her and would probably have to stay here with Cale and Sage. They had just come and now she would have to leave. Sighing she didn't mind that much. As long as she knew she had family to come back to it wouldn't be that bad. 

"Thinking about your friends?" Ryo asked in a flash of introspection. "You know. I can take Kibou with me to the states if she wants to go. However, I think Meiyo has gotten attached to Cale."

At that moment a cat landed in the middle of the group after having jumped out of the tree above them and looked at them all and sensing Shary's distress.

"I guess so..." but she didn't sound very sure. She looked in some surprise as the white persian lay in her lap and purred softly.

~No need to worry about my brother and myself. We can adapt anywhere should the need arise.~ She let her eyes slip close some as the young woman began to softly scratch her ears. ~But I would like to go to the States as well. I will spend time with the both of you, watching over you both.~

Ryo smiled. "I guess that settles that question. Hope you like pet carriers Kibou because you are going to be in one for a long time until we get to the states."

The others smiled at the fact that Ryo was starting to settle down again. With the way he was going, it made him unpredictable for even them and dropping him into the States like that would have just been a disaster in the making.

The cat quirked her ears towards him, as if questioning his meaning until Shary explained what that meant. Her ears went flat against her skull. ~I think not! I will not be caged like some animal!~

~Kibou, you are an animal.~ Sage gently retorted back since she was speaking to them all.

She snorted and her body relaxed. ~I won't cause any trouble at all. All I'll do is sleep, eat and read what is going on in this world.~

"Sorry, Customs in the States are tough when it comes to animals. I will make sure that it is a large carrier. But you still have to deal with the fact that you are going to be caged for about a day and a half." Ryo told her as he had already read up on the customs laws of several countries.

He reached out and gently scritched her under her jaw and smiled as the cat started to relax even further. "Don't worry, I will check on you when ever I can. There are about four planned stops and I have made certain that I am able to check what ever I am bringing with me at each stop before continuing on."

Kibou just purred softly and Shary nodded to him. "Does that answer your question?" She gently put the cat in Ryo's arms, and stood up to get her legs awake before they fell asleep. Everything was going all right except for one small detail but she would talk later about it. 

The others smiled at Ryo as he paid the cat some attention. They all knew that he was one of them on the inside. It lead to his rapport with White Blaze and now with Kibou. His nature was of a cat and yet he was fully human in the fact that he was able to make his friends and have them understand him. Sage smiled, as he knew that he would have to write to a friend of his in the states and tell him to keep an eye out for his fiery friend. Knowing Ryo, He would find some way to get into trouble and out of it.

The others started to get up to go to the assembly that day and headed out. Ryo left Kibou in a sunny spot and headed inside. This was the announcements for the class leaders and for how graduation was going to be run that year.

All the graduating students practiced the way they would get their diploma and such and such. Almost everyone agreed that it was boring but they sooner they all got it down pat the sooner they could all go home and do whatever. They were all lined up alphabetically by their last names and then were seated so that each row and column had the equal amount of students.

The principal practiced just a few parts of the speech, being patient when someone messed up and ran through the routine a few times with no mistakes before he dismissed the graduating seniors. Once more he reminded them all when and where the ceremony would take place.

Everyone left the building in a hurry and as they picked up their caps and gowns they were all soon gathered back at Shary's place talking about the coming ceremony on the weekend. There were periods of quiet reflection from the entire group gathered there. But that was to be expected at this new and tumultuous turning point in their lives.

Kibou was back at the mansion, curled up on what she declared her pillow and was listening to them with her eyes closed. Meiyo was perched on the back of the sofa before scaling down to the floor and belly-crawled his way around the floor, looking for a dark area to lay in. he settled for under the armchair with just his tail sticking out.

Ryo sat and thought about what was to come. He didn't feel so bad now that Kibou decided to go with him. It would probably be a while before they could get together like this but at least they would be coming back.

The last few days before graduation were a blur of graduation parties and preparations. Finally after all was said and done. The groups of friends and the student body as a whole were standing in front of the school populace in ceremony of their recognition of graduation. 

Shary kept wringing her hands together as she tried to keep still but her body wouldn't listen. She almost resorted back to nail biting but stopped. The other students thought that maybe it had to do with the tension they were under for the ceremony but it was also more. She still hadn't talked to Kento and didn't know when she could talk to him. Sighing she groaned to herself. ~I wish this was over already.~

Hidden in their magic from prying eyes, two tigers and a dragon watched from a good viewing point, they could see everything from and anything. They were all smiling; happy to see the ones that they cared about were achieving a goal in life. Kibou and White Blaze both purred in content with Meiyo who rumbled softly in response. This was surely a sight.

As the ceremony finished with the presentation of diplomas, the mortarboards were thrown in the air and the class gave a cheer as a whole. Together the friends got together and finished what they had set out to do, and that was graduate from high school together. 

Their Graduation Party was going to be held the next day after the senior class party that the school was hosting for the graduating class. They got together and Kibou and Meiyo came out of hiding in their smaller forms. Ryo knew that his long time friend was there and was happy with all that had gone on that day.

The others were chattering excitedly as the senior class party was going to be something different for them all to do. It was a kick off party of sorts for the rest of their adult lives.

The group was enjoying themselves, as were the two pets. Kibou sat in Ryo's lap and Meiyo shifted his weight from his usual perch on Cale's shoulder's to Shary's. She didn't mind at all and rubbed his head with a fingertip.

"Well this is it." Rowen said with a small smile. "In a week we'll be heading in different directions."

"Yeah, at least we will have e-mail and everything to keep in touch with." Kento spoke up. He looked over at Shary and knew that she wanted to talk to him. The others agreed that the e-mail would keep all of their phone bills down and that Mia would be a central communication point until they all had each other's e-mails.

Sage was in thought, as he knew that he wasn't going very far and so would probably be able to use Mia's computer for e-mail purposes. Until they were all networked in communications again, it was going to be a stressful time for all.

~And you still have us,~ Kibou purred softly to them. Meiyo seemed to rumble in response and let one of his eyes open.

~We can take important messages from one place to anther. Even in the Dynasty should the need arise.~ He let his eye close again and looked to be in deep sleep. 

"It's probably going to feel weird, not living close to each other." Shary was saying softly as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "But the bond that we all share, and I don't mean armors. That is something I don't think can ever be broken. And for that I'm grateful."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Well I for one hope that the need doesn't arise. I just want to get through college and back home so that we can all share our experiences with out having to save the world again." Cye knew the others understood that should the need arise, so would they to the occasion. But like them, he would rather not have to fight again. College was going to be stressful enough without adding a demonic terrorist to the mix. 

"Don't worry. I don't think nothing of the sort will happen for a long time." Cale said with a small smile. The wars were over and now peace was reaching them again. They would all make the most of it. 

There was a silence as no one knew what to say but that was ok with them. Sometimes words weren't needed. Ryo then asked what they should do now and asked for opinions. At least to keep themselves busy before the senior party started.

"I don't know about you guys." And Cye and Rowen stretched as they yawned. "But I think that a nap would not be denied about now." Kento gestured to the yawning ronins and smirked as Nikki echoed the yawns and then Carrie carried on the chain of events.

Looking at the others Carrie curled up next to Cye and drifted in and out of reality as her eyes slid closed.

The other all settled in the guest room there were all used to and were either already napping or on the verge of it. Kibou and Meiyo settled in their spots for a while longer. Not wanting to move from such a comfortable position in the living room. Shary waited until it was just her and Kento and asked if he would like to join her outside to talk. 

Kento gave her a look but joined her. As they got outside he wondered what was going on as he turned towards her to listen to what she wanted to talk to him about. "What's up hon?"

She was sure what to say or how to say it. But after a moment a thought the words filled her mind and she chose them carefully.

"Ken... you know that I love you very much. And I know that you want to wait later before we can make love to each other. I don't mind and I guess what I'm trying to say is..." She looked at her hands embarrassed but forced the words out. "I thought that maybe we could be a bit open about our relationship in public but I understand that you have an image to keep up and I respect it. I love you and I want you to be happy."

Kento smiled slightly to reassure her even as he mock shuddered. "Ack! The infamous PDA!" Chuckling he picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and ran for the back of the house. Once there he kissed her soundly even as he put her down. "Better??" Smiling he poked her slightly in the ribs.

"Much." She smiled and giggled some, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. For a long time they did nothing except hold each other and look into their eyes. Cye was right. There was nothing wrong with their relationship now. She liked these quiet moments where they held each other. Nothing more, nothing less. "You are almost too good to be true."

"Almost??" Kento got a mock look of dismay on his face before it turned to an evil grin as he pinned her down to him and attacked her open ribs. It was a tickle torture that was revenge for Kento but he was laughing almost as hard as Shary as she squirmed and almost shrieked with laughter pinned under his arms. 

"Give?" He asked her lightly as he paused a moment again ready to attack her tickle spots for the answer.

She shook her head and once again tried to get away as he continued. She knew she was already out of breath and said between breaths, "Okay I give! I give!" She panted heavily but was still smiling. She looked at him with shining eyes filled with love for him.

They sat out on the back swing for a few hours until it was time to get ready for the Class party and so they headed back in to wake everyone up and got ready themselves.

Cye noted the there was less stress between the couple and smiled as he figured that they had their little discussion and it had cleared a few things. Looking about for Carrie he noted that she wasn't up yet so he offered to wake her up, as he was the only one that could wake up the ninja with out having to dodge some of her normal wares.

They came back down a few minutes later and as they headed for the school they were all in better moods and ready to party the night away before they had to leave for their respective schools.

The senior party was just as expected: filled with all the graduating class, lots of food around, loud music and some places that you could sit if you didn't want to stay on your feet for very long. It was very inviting and the gang settled themselves into it all. Kibou and Meiyo stayed back at the manor with White Blaze and kept the links open in case of anything. The two guardians decided to shift to their normal modes and were all lounging around the living room.

The party continued in blissful fun for everyone that had graduated with the senior class. Dawn soon broke over the city and the doors to the school were unlocked to let the grads out into the world to complete what ever they needed to do to prepare for school.

The guys all got back to their place and as they gathered their things for school they were all in varying levels of depression. An era of their lives was over and now there was nothing left but good byes until they were able to get their computers up and running.

Ryo carefully picked up the cat carrier with Kibou in it. He had the earliest flight out to the States due to the way he scheduled it to keep it as short as possible. Everything was ready for the cat inside and though she grumbled about the accommodations he playfully told her that she could try getting into the states in her full glory and fail. It quieted her even if it did not calm her much. 

Ryo waved and Mia who had volunteered to take the warriors to their various places of departure took off to take the ronin of Wildfire to the Airport so that he could get checked in and boarded on time for his flight.

As they each left to their destination the house became emptier and quieter. Kento and Shary had parted ways for the moment and Cye and Carrie had a private moment for their own goodbye when the girl accompanied the Torrent bearer to the train station to say goodbye. 

Carrie, Kento, Sage and Cale were soon the only ones left in the house as Carrie was going to rely on her training to get back to her ancestral home for further training. Kento only had to go across town to get back to his parent's restaurant and Sage wasn't going anywhere. Having chosen to stay in the house with Cale and hold down the fort so to speak until their sister came back and the others visited.

Carrie finally gave her goodbyes and took off to her home, promising that she would be in touch. Kento left soon after, the late afternoon setting in as he took off to help with the dinner rush at the restaurant leaving Cale and Sage alone to plan their own future.


End file.
